


My endless love for you

by Blythes_mangos



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gilbert in suspenders bc that's superior, Human Reproduction, Kissing in the Rain, Romantic Fluff, Sex Education, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Slow Dancing, There is a little bit plot but not much, a lots of crying bc i'm dramatic, confusing feelings, gilbert crying, just gilbert being super adorable but hot at the same time, little bit angst, severe sickness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 36,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blythes_mangos/pseuds/Blythes_mangos
Summary: Gilbert is finally returning to Avonlea and him and Anne can spend the whole summer together. But there are Rules they have to follow now that they are courting. No touching, no walking around without a chaperone, and definetly no meeting up alone. But Anne, stubborn as she is, does not accept these 'stupid' rules and by the end of the summer she would have broken every single one of them.(I'm not good in writing summeries but well its basically just shirbert fluff and smut and some angst)(This work is inspired by SkuldTheNorn and their story 'Blushes Blushes, Burning Bright' because i really loved it and it gave me the idea for my fanfic. This is also my first fanfic so please be nice :))
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 102
Kudos: 189





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you know me no you don’t pls don’t read this BYE-
> 
> Okay so I know its far from perfect but I really enjoy writing it and I hope you'll also enjoy reading it :)  
> English is not my first language so if I make any mistakes please let me know in the comments so I can correct them. I'll try to update as often as I can but I have school and I don't know yet how often I'll be able to write so pls be patient with me I'm really trying!  
> And last but not least i would love to know what you think about my story so I really appreciate it if you take the time to comment your thoughts!  
> (And yes it was inspired by another fanfic which i really loved but it still has a different story line, just some things are similar especially at the beginning. And of course their writing is a lot better so if you haven't already go read their fanfic it's really good!)  
> (And I will put a warning before I post a chapter with smut in it bc idk if someone maybe feels uncomfortable reading this type of content so yeah...)

My dearest Anne,  
I miss you. I believe I miss you everyday a bit more. My thoughts are full of you, of your beautiful fiery red hair, of your eyes that shine like diamonds, of your lips. I still can’t believe we only had those 5 minutes together before I went to Toronto. But I’ve never been any happier than in those 5 minutes with you. I wish we wouldn’t have wasted so much time but I guess we are both not the best in communicating openly about our feelings. Even though we haven’t seen each other in a year now, my Love for you is still as big as ever. I am looking forward to the day when I’ll see you again, hold you in my arms again. So, I am delighted to tell you that I finished my exams early and have now summer vacation so I’ll come back to Avonlea sooner than I thought maybe I could visit you in Queens and we could take the train to Avonlea together. You must miss Matthew and Marilla terribly. Besides I really miss Bash and I can’t wait to see little delphine again. And even though Toronto is beautiful and college is great something is missing or more someone… You. you I don’t feel… complete. Like I once said in that letter (that you ripped) you and you alone are the keeper of the key to my heart. I love you.  
Yours  
Gilbert

“Oh my” Anne reads the letter again and again but she still cannot believe what it says. He is coming home. Gilbert, the love of her life, is coming home. It gives her such a thrill to know that he is coming back home. She sights wistful. She waited a year for this moment to come and now she doesn’t know quite how to Should she already start packing her trunks? she write a letter back? But until the letter reaches Gilbert, he is probably already in Avonlea…with her.  
Her heart is beating so fast when she only thinks about Gilbert. She reads the letter again and again and again until she knows it by Heart, she runs her Hand over the paper and closes her eyes, imagining how Gilbert was sitting on his desk, knitting his eyebrows, while he was writing this letter to her. She was still engrossed in her thoughts about Gilbert when suddenly someone knocks on her door.  
For a quick moment she thinks or hopes that it could be Gilbert standing out there and her heart skips a beat but then she hears someone whispering and thereupon some girls giggling. She suspires crestfallen as she stands up and opens the door. Ruby, Diana and Tilly are standing in the Hall.  
As Anne opens the door, they all stopped laughing and just grin at her with a meaningful look at their faces. “What is going on?” Anne asked unsure after nobody said something. “Well there is someone outside who wants to see you” Tilly says and they all start giggling again. This time Anne is sure her heart stops beating until it starts pounding furiously in her chest again. “Who- Who is it?” Anne stutters. “that is a Surprise” Ruby says and Diana adjoins “Go Anne don’t let him wait so long”.  
This is really happening…This isn’t a dream he is really here Anne thought. And suddenly she could not stand here any longer she turned around closed the door as she runs through the corridor and almost falls down the stairs because she is so excited. Then finally she reaches the front door and abruptly stops. She takes one deep breath and opens the door.  
Anne slowly steps out. Then she looks up and once again she stops all of the sudden. ”Matthew what- what are you doing here” She stutters addled. “Surprise!!” he shouts. Of course, Anne is happy to see him again, she missed him but she is still kind of disappointed that Gilbert isn’t here. “Anne, I believe you became even more beautiful since I last saw you” Matthew says.  
Then Anne awakes from her numbness and runs into Matthews Arms. “What are you doing here?! it is so wonderful to see you and I have so much to recount!” She shouts in excitement. “Well I thought now that you finished all your exams, I could surprise you and bring you home so you can see your family again, during vacations. Marilla would love to see you again… you know she misses you”  
“Oh, Matthew you are the best…I miss her too” Anne replies. “So now go and pack your trunk so we can take the next train home”. “Of course, I’ll hurry just wait here I’ll be back in about 5 minutes. Oh, how thrilling Matthew thank you so much I really miss Avonlea. I can’t wait so see Marilla again and Bash oh and Delphine and Miss Stacy and-.” “Okay enough now go pack your stuff” Matthew laughs. Anne grins bright and gives him a quick hug before she turns around and runs back into the house in her room.  
As she enters the Room, she sees Ruby, Diana and Tilly sitting on Diana’s Bed. And she notices something laying between them… a letter… no not a letter Gilberts letter. “Oh, Anne you must be so excited that Gilbert is coming home” Tilly says.  
“Oh, I always said that Gilbert is so romantic and as you can see this letter is the proof that I was right” sighs Ruby. Diana just rolls her eyes and says “I thought you have a crush on moody now?” Ruby’s face turns red as she replies “Only because I am no longer interested in Gilbert does not mean that I stopped believing in his romantical vein”. “If you say so…” provokes Diana but this time Ruby was the one who just rolls her eyes.  
Anne stands there, still in the door frame, quiet, following their argument. She still doesn’t like the thought of her friend reading her private letters but she cannot really do anything about it so she kind of got used to it. “Yeah I guess he is kind of romantic” she murmurs. She goes to her closet, pulls her trunk out of it, and starts packing. It really took her only 7 minutes to pack her things. While she was packing the girls gave Anne her ‘love letter’ back and started talking about josie pye and her new admirer.  
Before she leaves, she pulls Diana aside and whispers in her ear “you know when Gilbert shows up then please tell him that I’m already at green Gables of course I will write him a letter but I don’t think it reaches him that fast.” Diana nods her head and they hugged one more time before Anne set off with Matthew to Green Gables.  
As soon as they arrived at the farm, Anne ran inside to greet Marilla. But as she enters the house, she stops abrupt. On the table stands a cake covered in beautiful flowers in every imaginable colour.  
Anne gasps surprised and when she sees Marilla, standing next to the table, she throws herself into her Arms. “welcome home Anne” whispers Marilla and gives her a kiss on her hair. After a long time, Anne releases Marilla and goes to the table. She takes a beautiful pink flower and smells on it as she says “Oh Marilla how divine this is…this cake is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in my entire Life!” Marilla chuckles.  
Anne and Marilla spend the rest of the day eating cake and talking about Anne’s life in queens and everything that’s going on in Avonlea. At night when Anne lays in her bed her minds wander to Gilbert. What is he doing right now? Is he already on his way back to Avonlea? “I miss him” Anne whispers into the Silence as she falls asleep.  
In the next morning Anne writes a letter to Gilbert and takes it right to the post office. In the evening they are visiting Bash because he invited the Cuthberts for supper. It was a lovely evening! Anne was surprised how much Delphine has grown in the short time she didn’t see her, she could even say some words now. Bash told Anne that he also got a letter from Gilbert and that he expects him to be here very soon. All in all, it was wonderful to see her everyone again.  
At Anne’s third day at green Gables she was sitting at the veranda after supper to enjoy the Peacefulness outside as she saw a shape walking to green Gables. “I wonder who that is” she says to herself. She can not quite see who it is because of the dusk. But her heart begins to hammer in her chest just like it always does when Gilbert is around.  
She stands up and walks towards to the person. Her heart beats faster and faster with every step she takes. Then she hears a voice saying “Bonnesoir Anne” “Oh hello jerry…” Anne replies disappointed.  
“Everything okay?” Jerry asks and Anne just nods her head “Yes everything is just fine I mean why wouldn’t it be I’m just sitting here and waiting here day for day for my true love to return and every time I let myself hope that he could be back I get disappointed…no offence jerry” Jerry opens his Mouth to say something as Anne suddenly hears someone chuckle behind her. “Hmm true love you say? I have to admit I like the sound of that”.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo what do we think?
> 
> (I know that some things may be out of character but I'm trying and I would like to believe that it gets better throughout the story but anyways the fanfic doesn't really have a plot anyways its just shirbert fluff so i hope it doesn't matter as much)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne and Gilbert are reunited again and she will finally find out the truth about the mystery of reproduction...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm already sorry for all the spelling- and grammar mistakes but no matter how often I read it I always find new mistakes so feel free to correct me in the comments...

This time Anne is sure her heart jumps right out of her chest into Gilbert arms. Slowly Anne turns around. Right there only 10 Meters away from her stands Gilbert, his hands casually shoved in the pockets of his jacket and he looks at her with the brightest smile on his face.  
Anne cries out as she runs into him. He gasps surprisingly as he embosoms her. So, they are standing there in the middle of the Farm hugging each other like they haven’t seen each other for at least 5 years. They fade everything around them out. Gilbert holds her so tight like he is scared that she could just disappear.  
Anne wraps her Arms around his neck and pulls him closer to her if that was even possible. She could feel something wet running down her cheeks as she realizes that she started crying. Gilbert immediately notices it and draws back so he could look her directly in the face. He raises his Hand and softly wipes away the tears from Anne’s cheek.  
“Hey Anne look at me what is the matter?” he whispers. Anne stares at their feet as she says “Nothing I just can’t quite believe this is really happening. I’ve waited a year for this moment to come and now you are here and I don’t know I’m just so, so happy and grateful, I don’t quite know how to handle all these emotions you understand?”  
Gilbert smiles at her and slowly lifts her chin up so she would look at him. The moment when their eyes meet his heart skips a beat as he feels himself sink into the depths of her beautiful blue eyes. “I understand” he murmurs. She glances into his eyes and he feels, like she could look right into his soul.  
Then he puts one Hand on her hips the other still on her cheek as he slowly leans his face forward to kiss her. When their faces were only a few centimeters away he asks, the true gentlemen he is, “May I?” Instead of an answer Anne just puts her hand on his neck and pulls him to her.  
Then, finally, their lips lock and both let out a liberating sigh. The kiss is slow and passionate. They put their whole love to each other in that kiss. They kiss like they were the only two people in this world. Anne runs her hand through Gilberts brown curls and he holds her tight.  
After, what felt hours to them, they stopped kissing and gilbert chuckles softly. “When I always get saluted with such a kiss from you, I think I should travel quite more often”. Anne laughs shyly. Oh, how she missed him. The way he looks at her sends shivers down her spine and she feels like she is drowning in his eyes. Lost in his thoughts he softly strokes over her face. “I love you” Gilbert says under his breath “I love you too” aspirates Anne.  
Suddenly they hear a Voice shouting “Gilbert?! Is that really you my dear?” Anne hastily releases Gilbert and turns around just to see Marilla walking towards to them. A bit behind her she sees Jerry awkwardly standing there.  
Oh Jerry. She totally forgot about him. She blushes as she realizes that he has probably seen the passionate kiss between her and gilbert. “Yes, Miss Cuthbert it’s indeed me” Gilbert replied. “Oh my, good to see you again how is medical school so far? Do you want to come in we still have some leftovers from supper?” Marilla asks.  
“Oh, its also good to see you again miss Cuthbert it’s been quite a while. And Medical school is great I just finished my exams and I think it went well. Everybody there is just so nice and Toronto is beautiful. Thank you so much for the invitation but I actually was on my way to surprise bash and delphine. I just had to make a stop here to see this beautiful woman right here.” Gilbert says and looks in Anne’s direction.  
Anne is sure her face must be red like a tomato now. Marilla just smiled at them and said “Oh I completely understand please send Bash and his mother my regards.” “Of course, I’ll do that miss Cuthbert” he gives Marilla a quick hug and she says “Oh please Gilbert join us to supper on Saturday and of course bring bash and his family”.  
“I would love to” he responds. Then he turns around to Anne, takes her hands, and kisses her cheek as he whispered in her ear “I’ll pick you up tomorrow right after tea okay?”. “Okay” she answers. He said goodbye again and then walked away into the dusk.

“Gilbert just look at those flowers aren’t they delightful” Anne squeals. “And look at the daisies…and the roses and oh gil this whole place is just beauty itself don’t you agree?” she continues.  
They are sitting under a tree; gilbert is leaning against a tree trunk and Anne is sitting between his legs leaning her back against him. With one hand he abstractedly plays with Anne’s hair, completely loosing himself in her beauty.  
After Gilbert doesn’t answer her, she asks him again “Gilbert don’t you agree? Gil?” Suddenly he awakes from his stare and looks at her, smiling shyly, as he says “I’m sorry I was distracted by your beauty”. Anne playfully hits his arm and murmurs something that sounds like “you’re annoying” but he couldn’t really understand her so he just grins as an answer.  
They talked about everything and nothing but even if nobody said something neither one of them felt uncomfortable, they just enjoyed the silence. After some time of silence between them Anne suddenly starts giggling.  
“What is so funny?” Gilbert asks. Anne burst out in laughing. “what funny scenario made your clever brain up this time?” “Nothing…I just…. remembered something……” she gasps still laughing.  
“So, tell me” Gilbert says with a curious look on his face. “I’d rather not it’s kind of embarrassing” “Anne Shirley Cuthbert I dare you to tell me that story right now” Gilbert says while he tries to make a serious face. “But you have to promise you wont laugh” “Why? I mean obviously it must be funny you-“ “no you have to promise me or otherwise I wont tell you” she insists. “Fine I promise I will not laugh” Gilbert says.  
„Okay…umm…well I don’t know if you remember this but it is like 2 years ago. The girls and I were standing in front of the church and scattered the newspaper. And somehow a question came up about…well…and they thought you could answer that question because you read a lot of medical textbooks so they forced me to go to you and ask you that silly question about…about…re- reproduction” Anne tells him.  
Gilbert really tries to stay serious but he can't he starts laughing so hard until his whole body was shaking and he had tears in his eyes. “Stop laughing that was humiliating!You promised me not to laugh” Anne says indignant.  
“I’m so, so sorry but…I…I can’t help it” he tries to catch his breath. Anne folds her arms and turns around to look him face to face but the moment she sees him laughing and his eyes full of joy she can’t be mad at him anymore.  
A smile finds its way onto her face. Gilbert calms down and says “Of course I remember that. You looked so uncomfortable and I was utterly confused” “Well I was uncomfortable especially then, when tilly tried to convince me to ask you about the steps of-“ suddenly Anne stops and hastily adjust “Well she- Tilly said nothing. Nothing important what so ever.”  
Now she has Gilberts full attention “she wanted to know the steps of what?” he teases her. “nothing” Anne responds maybe a little to fast. “Come on tell me. I thought we don’t have any secrets?” “We don’t its just…argh” “its just what?” Gilbert asked with a smile on his face. “Okay you want to know?” Anne asks kind of annoyed. Gilbert nods his head.  
“She wanted ME to ask YOU about the steps of REPRODUCTION” Anne forces out maybe a little to loud but luckily, there is no one else around who could have heard it. She blushes and turns around so she doesn’t have to face him. But Gilbert was just sitting there with the brightest grin on his face trying not to laugh so he won’t upset her.  
“Well…uh I believe that would have been very funny if you had asked me” and they both start laughing again. “But Anne uh- do you-“ he stutters. “Do I what?” she asks. He clears his throat “do you know the steps of reproduction now?”.  
She blushes and says “No how should I know. I mean the girls don’t know it, Marilla never told me, not that she has much experience herself, and I don’t have access to some medical textbooks I could read so no I don’t know the steps of reproduction. I mean why is it so shameful to talk about that? Doesn’t a woman deserve to know? I mean she is the one ending up getting pregnant so I think it is only logical that she gets to know what is going on inside her body” Anne sputters.  
“I fully agree it is ridiculous that women aren’t supposed to know about that stuff. They have a right to know.” “Exactly! I mean so many incidents could have been avoided if women just new more about that topic. Just a few months ago, a girl, not much older than we are, got pregnant. Only because she trusted the boy who assured her, she wouldn’t get pregnant from whatever they were doing” Anne says angrily.  
Gilbert scoffs as she continues “And now, all of the girls who are courting, are also thinking that they could be pregnant.” Gilbert clears his throat before he says “Why do they think that I mean do they have a particular reason to worry?” “So apparently there was some touching…but I don’t know the details…and how should they know? Is there some way to test if you’re pregnant?” she asks him, truly interested now.  
“Well its not a real test but when you don’t get your period for a month it is likely that you could be pregnant” Gilbert explains. “Period?” Anne looks kind of confused and Gilbert eyes widens “They didn’t even tell you the name of your, how do you call it, woman flowering time?”  
Anne blushes and shakes her head. “Anne, so maybe I could help you and your friends to understand how all of this works” Anne looks up with a questioning look on her face. “I could tell you how reproduction works” he explained himself. “You would really do that?” she asks in bewilderment. “Of course, I would but only if you feel comfortable with me telling you about it” She nods her head.  
“Okay, just so you know, I will try to explain it in a medical more scientific way but it is still highly inappropriate so you have to swear that you won’t tell anyone about that. Except your female friends, if you want to, they have a right know that too. And Anne please if you feel uncomfortable with me talking with you about this, please tell me and I will stop okay? Its just…I want to help you and your friends because obviously nobody bothered to tell you. I admit this won’t be easy for me too and probably from time to time I will feel a bit uncomfortable but you have a right to know so if you want to, I could try to explain”.  
Anne turns around, sitting now face to face with Gilbert. What did I do to deserve him? Anne asks herself. He is just so gentle and understanding and loving and handsome and his eyes…oh his eyes I could look at him all day Anne thought. Gilbert raises his eyebrow questionably. Oh, right Anne still didn’t answer him. “Gilbert, I don’t know how to tell you but I love you so, so much right now. It is so nice that you want to help us and I can’t deny that I really want to know how it works…I mean isn’t it impressing how a woman’s body can form a whole person inside them?” Gilbert smiled at her as he says “Oh yes it certainly is impressing”.  
Anne looks at him expectant. “Okay so uhm…” he clears his throat “lets start with some basics, like you know men and women have different…uhm private parts, right?” Anne nods her head. Wow this is really happening, finally she will find out about the mystery of reproduction.  
Gilbert tried to explain it to her as superficial as he could but he still stuttered sometimes trying to find the right words. He told her about the fertilization of the egg cell, about the cycle of the female body and also shortly about the actual act. Anne listened carefully to every word he said.  
“Soo this is how it works” he ends and Anne looks at him a few moments to get her mind sorted and then she says “I have some…uhm questions…may I?” “Of course, please ask me and I’m trying to answer it”  
“Well you said that the men’s erected…. uhm goes into …. And then the hymen rips? I think it sounds pretty painful why would people do that” Anne asks with a curious look on her face while Gilbert tries to find the words to explain it to her “At the first time It can be indeed painful for the woman but after some time she will get used to it and…enjoy it as well. Besides when Women get aroused, they get moist down there so the men’s …uhm…the men’s erection can slide in easier and it won’t hurt so much” he blushes.  
Anne continues asking “Okay but what exactly does that means? How do I know that I am aroused and why do people then feel the urge to have intercourse I don’t quite understand” “Look I told you when a man comes inside a woman, she can get pregnant right?” Anne nods her head not quite understanding where he was going with that. “So, this relief he has, is called an orgasm and it feels very pleasuring. Women can feel it too, of course, they don’t uhm you know they don’t have sperm so…”  
“Okay so they can only get that…relief when they have intercourse?” Anne interrupted. Gilbert coughs “They don’t need to have intercourse but basically yes” Anne looks at him in a state of confusion “Gilbert Blythe do you even understand what you’re saying because I am certainly not”  
But then, suddenly she remembers something and then it hit her “Wait do you mean petting his mouse?” Now it was up to Gilbert to be confused. “In the family I worked before I came to green gables, Mrs. Hammond once told me about petting her husband’s mouse because I started to ask questions about the noises coming from their bedroom” Anne explains.  
“Oh…yes that is what I meant. See, a man, or as well a woman, can also get that kind of feeling when they just get touched or maybe kissed there.” “getting kissed there?” Anne asks curios. Gilbert stutters “You know it is forbidden to have intercourse before marriage, right? But most couples…uhm.., can’t wait so long that is why they do other things… to…s- satisfy each other”.  
“I understand…” Anne murmurs more to herself than to gilbert. “And when do people get aroused and how do they now it?” “Often it happens when they kiss and somehow their kiss gets deeper, more passionate and they both feel the desire to do more. Even if they don’t know what it is. I don’t now for a fact how women feel when they get aroused, besides the medical explanation, but I believe it is similar to men. So probably you’ll feel hot and maybe even a pleasuring burning down there, an desire to do more than just kissing.”  
Anne's mouth gets dry and suddenly she remembers something. Yesterday, after they kissed, she felt something similar to what gilbert just described. She didn’t understand what it was, she just thought that maybe it was that time of the month again. Not in a million years Anne would have thought, that she was aroused…by gilbert…by their kiss…by his body pressing against hers.  
“Anne are you alright?” Gilbert asks with a worried look on his face. That brought her back to reality and she quickly says “Yes of course I am all right I was just I little lost in my thoughts” “So did I answer all your questions?” he asks. Anne still had about 100 questions but she hesitates to ask him. He already helped her so much she doesn’t want him to feel more uncomfortable, especially, because her questions were now more personally.  
So Anne just shakes her head and say “No I don’t think so but thank you so much…for everything…it was very gentle from you to tell me about this even though you could get in big trouble if someone finds out about what we were talking about”  
“Don’t make me nervous” he chuckles and says “Anne you don’t have to thank me it shouldn’t have been necessary that I told you this. Marilla or Ms. Stacey or maybe even Mrs. Lynde should have told you about it. Of course, not as detailed but they should have told you the basic Principe of reproduction. It is just a shame that still people, especially men, think, that Women shouldn’t know such things.”  
“I know this must not have been easy for you to talk with me about that and I know I put you in an uncomfortable position asking all those questions and I am very grateful that you were so patient with me.” “please just accept my thanks” she adjusts when gilbert opens his mouth to say something, probably contradicting her again. So, he just smiled at her and whispered under his breath “You are indeed a passionate individual Anne Shirley Cuthbert”.  
Anne blushes for the 100 time today and gilbert adjusts “As much I want to sit with you here under that tree and talk for hours, we should probably get going. Since we’re courting, we shouldn’t be here without a chaperone. If we don’t want do risk our reputations and make Mrs. Lynde lose her mind we should go back."  
Ugh he is right. How she hates it when he is right. “Who made those stupid rules anyway shouldn’t a couple be able to be alone for at least one hour” Anne exclaimed. Gilbert chuckles “I know it is complete nonsense but those are the rules, as stupid as they are, we have to comply with them” “But we already broke the rules or do you see a chaperone around here and we were sitting here for already about two hours”.  
Gilbert stands up and offers her his hand. With a resigned sight she lets Gilbert help her get up. But he doesn’t let go of her hand, he simply pulls her closer to him as he whispers in her ear “But I suppose it wouldn’t bother anyone if we take our time on our way home”. His Voice send shivers down her spine as she slowly wraps her arms around his neck. With one hand on her hip, the other on her neck he slowly moves forward to kiss her.  
At first it is a really slow and careful kiss but with the time Anne gets bolder and strokes with her tongue about his lip. Then suddenly his tongue finds his way into her mouth and she lets out a sigh. They never kissed like this before, not that there have been many kisses. It is all so passionate…so overwhelming. Gilbert explores Anne’s mouth with his tongue and he completely looses himself in the moment.  
He presses her body against his own, desperate to feel her skin on his. Their kiss gets more intense and Anne doesn’t realise that she leaned herself into his embrace…into his touch until she notices something. A feeling…inside her. Like a pleasant extraction down her body. She can’t help it and lets out a moan and Gilbert leads her backwards until her back collides with a tree trunk.  
And this time, when he presses himself against her, he lets out a groan and Anne gasps surprised. She can feel something hard between them pressing against her thighs. And then she knows it. He has an erection. He is aroused. From her. Gilbert Blythe was aroused from her. She can’t believe it.  
But it all makes perfect sense. The tension in her body, the pleasuring extraction. She was also aroused. This sudden awareness makes her moan and she presses herself against his erection. He twitches his hips but then without any warnings he abruptly breaks their kiss. He makes a few steps backwards still panting, his lips swollen from their kiss, his brown curls all messy and his pants dangerously tight.  
Anne tries to catch her breath and Gilbert says, with a husky Voice, “I would really love to continue kissing you…but we need to stop or otherwise we will do something what you will regret later.”  
“Gilbert do you trust me?” Anne asks. “Of course, I do”. “Then believe me if I don’t want something to happen, I would tell you or give you a sign. Not a small hint, no I would be plain and tell you right away if something would be wrong or if I don’t feel comfortable” Anne clarifies and adds silently “besides…I really enjoyed it…”  
His pupils dilate and he whispers “Anne you are full of surprises do you know that? And I enjoyed it too but we can’t do that, especially not in public. Anybody could have seen us. I know it was irresponsible and I’m deeply sor-“  
“Gilbert Blythe don’t you dare apologize to me again. You did nothing wrong and I am not sorry it happened. There is no need to apologize because I enjoyed every second of it.” Anne interrupts him. 

Gilbert shakes his head. This girl. This redheaded girl with her fiery temper. One day she will be the ruin of him. He didn’t think he could ever feel this way about a person but Anne made it possible. He can’t express it in simple words how much he loves her.  
He now knows that it is true. Love can hurt, but its not the kind of hurt he expected. It is like his heart explodes every time she looks at him, like his heart is to small for all the love he felt for this girl. How could he live a year so far away from her he thinks.  
And the worst thing is, that even if he is here now, he must go back in a few weeks. He tries to push this thought aside and just enjoy the moments he had left with her. He didn’t even notice he stared at her, lost in his thoughts, when she suddenly said “Gilbert? Gilbert are you alright?”  
“I love you so much” he simply said. Then he takes her Hand and pulls her to him. She squeaks and he gives her a short kiss on her lips. I wasn’t even a real kiss more like a stroke, soft and warm and suddenly he feels like a swarm of butterflies is flying around in his belly.  
Here with Anne in his arms he finally felt home again. Gilbert steps one step back, still not letting go of her hand, and says “Lets get you home before Marilla wonders what we did so long, alone, in the woods.” He smirks and Anne chuckles.  
The whole way back to green Gables Gilbert only let go of her hand when he saw people walking towards to them. He didn’t want Anne to get in Trouble because of him. It was scandalous enough that they had been seen walking around without a chaperon.

At green gables, when they were sure nobody would see them, he gives Anne a soft kiss on her lips and whispers into her ear “guess I’ll see you on Saturday at supper carrots”. In the past she would have probably slapped him again when he called her carrots, but now when he whispers it so fondly in her ear, how can she be mad at him. She even has to admit, that she quite likes it. “Goodbye” she whispers back. He kisses her on the cheek one more time before he turns around and leaves.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really sure how to feel about this but I hope you enjoyed reading it!  
> (I noticed I have a thing with describing people's heartbeats I'm sorry haha I didn't notice it until now and hope it's not so annoying as I think it is)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some shirbert fluff and all in all just Gilbert being completly astonished by Anne's beauty...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last update for today but I have some chapters already prepared so I'll post them sometime next week!

“You look beautiful” Marilla says as Anne enters the kitchen to help prepare supper. “Thank you” Anne murmurs. She wears a long green skirt and a simple white blouse. Her skirt is adorned with golden leaves on it and the brown belt around her waist, highlights every curve of her body. And with her beautiful red, wavy hair poured over her shoulders, and her clear blue eyes she looks just astonishing.  
After Anne set the table it knocks at the door. Anne takes a deep breath as she goes to the door, to welcome the guests. She flats her skirt and then opens the door. Bash is standing outside with delphine on his arm and the brightest smile on his face.  
“Oh, queen Anne how lovely to see you again you look stunning” Bash compliments her. “It is so nice to see you too bash” she replies trying to hide her inner feelings why isn’t gilbert with him. But bash notifies her searching look and says “Don’t worry Gilbert just ran back to fetch Griselda”  
“Griselda?” Anne asks unsure what bash means. “Delly’s stuffed animal” He explains. Anne clears her throat and says “Besides I wasn’t looking for Gilbert I eh I looked for your Mother, where is she?”. Bash chuckles but at least he is pretending that he believes her lie.  
“My mother got a cold in the middle of summer can you believe it. Well that’s also why things are currently a bit messy at home. She can’t take care of Delly because she would catch the cold but Elijah and I are busy working on the Farm.” Bash explains.  
“And then who is taking care of Delly?” Anne asks. “Luckily Gilbert is now here, he is doing a great job with delphine” he says. “But Bash you know that you can always come to us if you need help with delphine. I would love to come by sometimes to come the aide of you” she offered. “Anne that is a very generous offer and I wish I didn’t have to ask for your help but it would be very nice to have someone around, taking care of Delly besides Gilbert. Its not that I don’t trust him I know he is taking good care of her but even when he doesn’t admit it, he is exhausted. Taking care of a baby is a fulltime job and he deserves a little break.”  
“Oh, Bash that is no Problem really it would be an honor for me to help…oh and please come in” Anne adjusts she totally forgot that they were still standing in the Doorframe. Bash comes in and suspends his jacket on the wardrobe, before they go in the Parlor.

Gilbert literally ran back to the farm to fetch Griselda; he didn’t want to let the Cuthbert’s wait. But he had to go back he couldn’t resist those brown, saucer eyes of Delphine.  
Finally, he arrives at Green Gables and knocks the front door. Marilla opens and says with a wide smile “Gilbert please come in” “I am sorry for my delay but-“ he tries to apologize but Marilla interrupts him “Hush, hush enough of that you don’t have to apologize. Everything is fine. In fact, you came back right in time. Supper will be ready in a few minutes. I am sorry I have to run to the kitchen but please make yourself comfortable in the Parlor” she says before she disappears in the kitchen.  
As Gilbert was just about to enter the Parlor, he suddenly sees something, or more someone, who leaves him standing breathless in the doorframe. Anne cradles little Delly in her Arms and as she says something to her, Delphine starts giggling and brabbling something. Even from the Distance he could see that her eyes are sparkling every time the toddler smiles at her. He notices that Delly wrapped her little fist around Anne’s thumb and that Anne softly strokes her little Hand. How absolutely breathtaking she looks tonight. Her wavy red hair cascading over her shoulders and her red lips. Oh her lips. Gilbert can’t help but notice how beautiful shaped they are. His thoughts drift to yesterday and how swollen and pink her lips looked after their kiss. He really wants to kiss her right now but he knows it is impossible due to etiquette.  
Anne hasn’t noticed Gilbert yet so he could glaze at her and admire her from distance. Suddenly his eyes glimpse over to the Armchair where Bash is sitting with a raised Eyebrow and the brightest grin in his face. That brings Gilbert back to reality and he clears his throat as he finally enters the room.  
Anne is still so beguiled by the baby in her arms, that she doesn’t even notice him until Delphine points her finger out to him brabbling something that sounded a bit like ‘Gilli’. Immediately Anne turns around to him with a shy smile on her lips and Gilbert gives her a short kiss on the cheek as he whispers in her ear “You look so beautiful”. She blushes and says “You don’t look so bad yourself Blythe”.

At Supper Anne and Gilbert sit next to each other on the bench, Matthew and Marilla towards them and Bash sits on chair at the end of the table next to Anne. They are silently eating their food as Anne notices Gilberts hand casually laying on the bench between them. That was her chance she thinks and carefully takes his Hand.  
Gilbert is freezing, his pupils dilating as he looks at her with a questioning expression at his face but Anne just innocently looks up to him. And slowly a smile found its way upon his face and he squeezed her Hand softly. From the corner of his eye he could see Bash smirking at them. He knows exactly what is going on between Gilbert and Anne.  
After a delightful supper Bash stands up and says, with a look on sleeping delphine, laying on the couch “So, we best set off now, Delly needs to go to bed”. Bash carefully lifts his baby up and walks to the wardrobe to get their coats. Marilla is still in the kitchen and Matthew in the barn so Gilbert and Anne end up alone in the parlor.  
Gilbert slowly walks upon Anne and puts his hand on her cheek softly stroking it. She leans herself into his touch and puts both of her hands on his chest. “So goodbye then” he whispers. “Goodbye then” she sounded a bit breathless and he leans himself forward to kiss her as they suddenly hear someone, Bash, shouting “What’s taking so long Blythe”. He sights wearily and then simply kisses her cheek before he hurries to get to Bash.  
Anne runs her hand over the spot Gilbert just kissed her. She just can’t wipe the smile out of her face. It was so nice to see him again even if they didn’t have much alone time, she still enjoyed his company. After some cogitating Anne has come to the decision that she will visit them tomorrow on their farm to help with Delphine. Of course, not because gilbert would be there, no, simply because bash is her friend and he could use some help. Still she can’t help it but feel a cluster of butterflies dancing around in her belly.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was rather short but i hope you enjoyed it anyway!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne visits the Blythe family, but only Gilbert is home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter there will be some mild smut so if you're uncomfortable with that, you can just skip it :)

Anne takes one last, deep breath before she knocks on the door. She hears footsteps coming closer and then the door gets opened by a very confused Gilbert. “Anne- what are you doing here?” “Bash told me that his mother is sick so you have to take care of delphine so I thought maybe I come stop by and help a little” she explains and Gilbert's confusion turns into joy as he pulls her to his chest and kisses her.  
She squeaked out of surprise before she puts her hands on his neck, drawing him closer to her. This is just heaven Anne thinks. She could just kiss him all day. But before they get to deepen their kiss, they hear a baby brabbling. “Right you came by to take care of Delly” Gilbert says with a husky voice. “Right” she clears her throat and walks past him into the house. 

“Oh, sweet little Delly! You are so adorable you know, that right? I am so delighted to see you again you know that? Of course, you know that” Anne chats up to Delphine while picking her up and carefully tickling her. Delphine starts giggling and Gilbert can see how much this means to Anne. Just the simple sound of a laughing kid makes her eyes sparkle with joy.  
He can’t help but imagine, what it would be like, if that was their child in her Arms. Anne is just so caring and her heart is full of love…she would be a wonderful mother. Gilbert didn’t even notice that he was staring at them until Anne says “Earth to Gilbert”.  
He chuckles and shyly rubs his neck “I’m sorry I was just a bit lost in my thoughts” “clearly” she teases him. “So, I have to go and warm up the soup I brought for Bash’s Mother.” Gilbert takes Delphine from her Arms and while Anne is warming up the soup, Gilbert is playing with delly.

After she brought the soup to Mrs. Lacroix, she wanted to go back to the kitchen but as she hears someone humming, she stopped. Carefully she tiptoes forwards and leans herself against the doorframe, smiling like an idiot.  
Gilbert is standing in the middle of the room carrying Delphine in his Arms. She can't understand it from the distance but Gilbert is summing a melody and his eyes are full of love looking at the sleeping baby. He seems so close and familiar with her. Anne quietly goes over to Gilbert and as he notices her, he immediately stops summing and blushes, knowing that she heard him. “Maybe you should put her to bed its time for a nap” she whispers with caution not to wake little Delly up.  
Gilbert nods with his head and carefully caresses Delphine into her room and then into her bed. He kisses her on the forehead and whispers “Good night” to her, before he returns to the kitchen.  
When he walks towards her, she whispers “You know you are actually really cute when you sing” “Am I?” He smirks and steps one step closer to her. She can feel her heart furiously pounding against her chest. They are so close but yet not close enough. Its like he read her mind because suddenly he puts one hand on her cheek and the other one on her waist as he leans in to kiss her.  
Their kiss is careful, slow even, until Anne starts deepening it with letting her tongue slide into Gilbert’s mouth. She feels his Hand supporting her back while she is melting in his arms. Her fingers burrowed in his brown curls she leans into his touch. As they continue kissing so passionately, Anne could feel pure desire flushing through her veins.  
Its like her Body is burning under his touch. Even through her dress she can feel his fingers stroking her waist up and down. Playfully she pulls his curls and he groans into their kiss. She didn’t even notice that he was guiding her backwards until her back hit the wall.  
She feels this pleasuring extraction again, down in her body. Her body longs for more and she knows that Gilbert could give her that ‘more’. But even though they are standing very close it still isn’t enough and Anne knows exactly why. The last time in the woods, she could feel everything of him. Now it seems like he is avoiding that exact touch that made her almost scream last time.  
But then Anne thinks, why does she have to wait until he makes the first move. If she wants it, she can just do it. If he didn’t like it, he would tell her. So, Anne just casually moves her hips and lets out a stifled moan when she finds the exact spot she was looking for. Gilbert gasps and then he clenches her closer.  
Now Anne could feel his erection on her thigh and it feels heavenly. But at the same time, she gets a little nervous. She never did that before and suddenly she doesn’t know how to react. Where does she normally puts her hands when she kisses him? Where is she supposed to put her hands? What does gilbert expect from her? Is she even doing it right?  
If she could, she would just read a book about it and then she would be prepared next time. But there is no book which could prepare you for that feeling. She is completely on her own. No not completely. Gilbert is here this is just as new to him as it is to her. The thought that Gilbert maybe also doesn’t know what to do calms her down a little and she relaxes again.  
Gilbert kisses a trace from her mouth to her neck and then buries his head in the crook of her neck. He has now both of his hands wrapped around her waist while he is clutching her closer to himself.  
His movements are careful and uncoordinated. He twitches his hips onto hers and groans on her neck. His noise sends shivers down her spine and she grits her teeth to cushion the moan trying to escape her throat. Every time he twitches his hips onto hers it makes her shiver in his arms and she can barely hold back her moans.  
Suddenly he groans “Anne-“ and then clenches her closer, thrusting his hips against hers one more time, as his whole body starts trembling. And then he stops moving. Anne is confused. Why did he stop? Did she do something wrong? Maybe he didn’t like it as much as she did? What did just happen?  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know in the comments what you think about my story so far! You can also tell if you maybe dislike something or have any advices for me! Any proposals plot wise are also very welcome, if you maybe have a specific scene in mind, maybe i can include it in some chapter :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will also be some smut at the end so you can skip it as well if you want to!

What did just happen?  
Unsure what to do she just softly strokes his neck up and down while he is trying to catch his breath. “Gilbert?” Anne whispers. “Gilbert what happened?” she asks him. Still panting he slowly draws back from her. His pupils are wide and he looks at her with a look full of guilt? Shame? Fear? Anne didn’t know what it was but she knew something was wrong. “Gilbert hey you can tell me” he looks at her with a guilty look on his face slowly shaking his head like he can’t believe what just happened.   
Anne shyly looks to the ground as she says “You know if I- If I did something wrong you can just tell me I can handle it”. “What no Anne you did nothing wrong. Believe me you were, no, you are perfect its just…its me I- its my fault” he assures her. Confused she lifts up her head “What exactly is your ‘fault’?”.  
He exhales loud and says then “Anne I- I had an orgasm. And I know it was completely premature and inappropriate but I really didn’t mean for it to happen. Please believe me I am so, so sorry I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable” he rattles down almost a bit desperately.   
He orgasmed because of her Anne thought. She caused this reaction. It made her feel a bit powerful hearing those words from Gilbert. And she really wants to assure him that it is alright, that she isn’t mad, that she enjoyed it. But she isn’t able to form any sentence, still too overwhelmed by his confession so she contents herself with one word “really?”. As she sees the expression of confusion on his face she hastily adjusts or more stutters “really…I made you…how- I mean why- what…did I do?”.   
“I don’t know just…you. The way you start shivering when I kiss your neck and how your body feels under my hands…and I- I just couldn’t-“. She blushes as she says “Well you really know how to kiss me speechless I must admit”. His pupils dilate and he swallows hard before he says “So you are not mad at me?”. She laughs “No how could I be. I enjoyed it too”. And suddenly all tension left his body and he let out a relieved laughter.   
“Gilbert…maybe you should” she clears her throat “maybe you should change before Bash sees you in that…state” she says with a look on the little wet spot on his pants. His face turns scarlet and as he nods and hurries in his room to change. Anne leaves shortly after he changed, she only gives him a short peck on the lips as she hurries home. She still feels this hot pleasuring burning but it abates as soon as she gets home and she forbids herself to even think about it.   
But after supper when she is alone in her room, she let her thoughts wander back to Gilbert. To their kiss and how he pressed himself against her. How she could feel his erection and how it aroused her even more. Anne feels the Lust coming up again when she thinks about Gilberts hips twitching against hers and how he groaned against her neck when he orgasmed. She bites her bottom lip, thinking about how she can relieve this burning desire. Then she remembers him saying that you could just touch your private parts for relieve.  
Of course, he meant by another person but when Gilbert can cause these feelings on her she can probably also do it herself right? There shouldn’t be much of a difference. So, she slowly lets her hand wander down and as she presses her fingers against the spot of her longing, she can hardly hold back a moan. She starts to rotate her fingers, testing out and exploring what she likes and what not. She even tries to insert a finger inside of her but it makes her feel rather uncomfortable. Her thoughts are constantly by Gilbert and she imagines how he would press his hips against her and cause this hot feeling, building up inside of her, ready to explode. She accelerates her movements and then it happens. She throws her head back her eyebrows furrowed together in pure lust as she grabs a cushion near her to stifle her moans. Anne never felt like this. This feeling is new and all-consuming, she feels like she falls apart and what’s left of her is only hot lava. After she calmed down, she wonders, if she can feel like this by only touching herself, how would it be when Gilbert touches her like this? She decides that she wants to find out as soon as possible before she drifts to sleep and dreams of a certain boy with hazel eyes and dark curls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm really unsure about all of the more sexual scenes because I'ts really hard to write and i never find the right words so pls let me know if you like them or have any advice for me how to write them :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne and Gilbert go to the fair together...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just A LOT shirbert fluff
> 
> (Also, listen to ‘dancing with your ghost’ by Sasha Sloan when you’re reading it bc idk I just think it fits the dance scene at the end pretty well)

“Marilla it is really no trouble at all we can take you and Matthew with us you don’t have to take an extra carriage,” Gilbert insists. “No, no, its all right. You two go off, we will see you at the fair,” Marilla contradicts. Anne sights acquiescent “Good then we’ll be on our way… How about we meet at the cake competition… I hope this year my cake will be at least eatable.” “I am sure it will be extremely delicious,” Marilla assured her and says then “So I have to go back to my plum puffs, I trust you gilbert that you will take good care of Anne.” “Marilla I am not a child anymore I am completely capable of being by myself!” Anne hisses

Suddenly Marilla’s Face took a concerned expression, and she says “I know you are but its different now that you two are courting. The town will talk… and I have to be honest from what I heard from Rachel… there are some people who are talking rather… it doesn’t matter anyway the only thing that matters is, that you two are happy so no need to worry about any gossip! Now you best be on your way I have to go back into the kitchen,” Marilla chuckles nervously as she turns around and goes back to the kitchen before Anne had any chance to ask what the people are saying about her and Gilbert.

She glances up at Gilbert a bit nervous now but he just takes her hand and leads her to the carriage “You heard her, no need to worry”. Anne isn’t convinced, but she puts on a smile for Gilbert’s sake and climbs into the carriage.  
When they arrived at the fair, at first nobody seemed to care about them. But with the time, Anne hears more and more people talking behind their backs every time they walk past them. She doesn’t understand what they are saying and if Anne is honest; she doesn’t want to know. Judging by the eyes of the people, it wasn't good things.

But Anne is too proud to let on about how their whispering and their disgusted looks really hurt her. She just straights her back and smiles like she doesn’t notice it, but Gilbert knows something is wrong. He wants to hold her hand, support her, so badly, but he can’t. Those stupid court rules forbade it, and he can’t risk it to get her in trouble for only holding her hand.

With the time Anne gets more relaxed and just tries to fade out the gossip around her and she really starts to enjoy it. They meet Bash and Delly at an ice cream stand, so they walk to the cake competition together.

By now Anne can laugh about the cake disaster last year but she can’t bear that again so she holds her breath when the judges take a piece of her cake to give it a taste. She closes her eyes and folds her hands, praying that this cake must be good. She did exactly what the recipe said, with no exceptions. And then finally she hears one judge saying, “Mmmh I really like the raspberry touch in the topping, it fits perfectly with the vanilla in the pastry.”

Anne lets out a relieved breath, grinning bright, turning around to her family, “Did you hear that?! They liked it! They liked my cake!” she jumps happily up and down." "I am happy for you Anne but please calm yourself” Marilla says but with a proud look on her face.

“I knew they would like it” gilbert whispers with a bright smile on his face, but with a craving look in his eyes. She knows why. He wants to touch her, hug her, just hold her hand so badly. She wants it too, but they can’t. And it is driving them mad.

The rest of the day the Cuthbert’s and Blythe-Lacroix’s walked together over the fair and all in all it was a very successful day. Matthew even won the price for the biggest vegetable this year! Even though Anne’s cake didn’t make the first price, she was still satisfied enough that the judges at least enjoyed her cake this time. 

When it became dark Marilla, Matthew and the Lacroix family got home and only Gilbert, Anne and Diana were left. Diana agreed to drive home with them as their chaperone and stay at Green Gables later with Anne. The couple just wanted to dance a bit in the tent because sadly last year they missed this experience.

As soon as they got into the tent Diana excuses herself because she has spotted some people, she wanted to say hello to. So, Gilbert and Anne had some alone time, but Anne couldn’t really enjoy it because in the tent, it's more difficult to just overhear the mean comments of people.

They just walked by an old couple and Anne heard the woman say “What a shame that such a reputable and smart boy like gilbert roves around with that redheaded orphan… doesn’t she look awfully skinny”. She should just ignore it, Anne knows that. It is just gossip she should just enjoy the night with gilbert and don’t think about it but she can’t… it is everywhere... she can’t escape it.

Gilbert notices that Anne looks tensed up and her smile doesn’t reach her eyes so he asks her “Hey do you want to go home?” but she shakes her head “No I think I just need some fresh air." “Okay, I’ll wait here… but I would feel better if you wouldn’t go alone… maybe take Diana with you?” Gilbert suggests but Anne only shakes her head again “No, can’t you come with me?” he sights “I really, really want to, believe me, but we can’t be alone without a chaperone you know that.”

“Technically we have a chaperone but she is preoccupied with dancing,” Anne points out and Gilbert chuckles, “Anne you know the people here are quick with their judging…” “But it wouldn’t even affect you! It is always the girl’s fault anyway, so you don’t need to worry about your reputation,” Anne exclaims angrily.

“I didn’t mean I am worried about me I don’t care what people think of me but I don’t want you to get a reputation… because of me,” he explains to her calmly and suddenly Anne just takes his hand and then says “Good because I decided I don’t care either they already judge me it can't get worse so why don’t we just risk it… its not like we are doing something highly inappropriate I am just catching fresh air and you are accompany me in the case I faint or something like that… look most of the people here are too preoccupied with dancing anyway, they won't even notice that we are gone,” she makes a gesture around the dancing floor.

Finally, Gilbert gives in and says “Okay fine but you go first and I’ll come a few minutes later because it would look like I would only be concerned” Anne grins at him but then put on an almost suffering look and strokes her belly. “Anne what is it?” he asks really concerned but Anne just treads on his foot hissing “I am acting sick”. “oooooh right” he says, and she continues rubbing her belly and then saying “I’ll get some fresh air I don’t feel well”. After Gilbert waits a few minutes, he follows her outside.

Anne smiles at him triumphally “You see nobody even noticed me leaving” he cannot but laugh, finally walking towards her. He pulls her into a hug. “I missed your hugs today” she admitted and his body vibrates against her as he chuckles “I missed it too”.

“What was wrong earlier? You looked a bit tense,” he asks her, and she lets go of him nervously biting her lips as she says “I don’t know I just was… it was… the people talking behind my back, thinking I wouldn’t hear them… the things they said…they were vicious, sure, but I realized they were partly true. I am quite homely and plain and I thought I had accepted it. I thought i accepted that I am redheaded and freckled and it would be okay that- that it wouldn’t be that bad to hear it from others, I thought I am strong enough I didn’t expect it to be so…” her voice breaks.

Gilbert immediately wraps his arms around her again and then whispers against her ear, “Anne you are neither plain nor homely, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I love every single red hair of yours and I would like to kiss every freckle from you until you believe me that you are beautiful just the way you are. Those people just say those things because they are jealous- “

Anne scoffs “Why would-" but Gilbert interrupts her “because you are not only pretty but also smart and ambitious and strong… Anne you are so strong… those people have nothing else to do then criticize others because they are unhappy with their own lives. Please, Anne, don’t let anyone ever make you believe that you are anything other than a beautiful, smart, creative, resilient woman who is loved not only by me but also by your friends, by your family. My Anne with an E”

Anne draws a bit away from him to look him in the eyes. How did she deserve him? She asks herself again. “Gilbert, I don’t know what to say… I am… You are… I love you so much…” she stutters she doesn’t really know how to express her feelings in words right now so she just leans forward to him and kisses him.

It’s a slow and soft kiss, but still passionate. But everything between them is passionate that would probably never change. All of their love for each other flows into that kiss. But it was Gilbert who eventually broke it. He doesn’t have to explain why. Anne knows that they should stop before someone comes out and finds them here, kissing so passionately.

But even if their lips aren’t locked, they still cling to each other, finding comfort in each other. Anne sights “I wish I could stay here forever”. Gilbert strokes her cheek when he suddenly hears a familiar sound from inside the tent. “Hey Anne, isn’t that the ‘Dashing White Sergeant’?” he asks with a knowing smile on his face.

“I believe it is,” she whispers but then adds, “but I don’t really… want to go back inside." “Neither do I,” Gilbert says to her surprise and then he just takes her hand and starts moving in the rhythm to the music “we can still dance… only us… and the moon." “But the dance acquires at least 6 people silly,” Anne laughs. “We will make our own dance then,” he simply says and smirks.

At first, she looks sceptical but soon starts grinning and joins his movements. When she feels raindrops on her skin, she just smiles more. She looks up in the sky, raindrops hitting her face, and it looks like she is embracing the rain. Gilbert just watches her with a loving look in his eyes.

Even in the rain she doesn’t stop dancing it’s like it is encouraging her even more and she just feels free. Gilbert’s heart melts and again he can’t believe that this woman really loves him. He doesn’t even realise that he stopped moving, but he has. He is just staring at her, admiring her beauty “Come on Gilbert dance with me” she squeaks “it is wonderful and the rain just makes it more perfect” she laughs and that brings him back to earth as he takes her hand, pulling her to his chest.

And they danced. Together. Every time Gilbert spun her, she squeaked of surprise and every time he pulled her close to him, her heart skipped a beat. When the music stopped, they did too. Still clung to each other, behind a tent, in the rain. It was perfect. Because it was real. It was them. He softly brushed a lock of hair out of her face and she wrapped her Arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss.

Anne didn’t even feel cold out here in the rain. Gilbert warmed her up. Just a look into his eyes and she felt warm again and as soon as he kissed her, she felt like she was on fire, his Arms are on her back clinging her closer to him. They only stopped because they heard a thunder roaring and decided it would be better to get home.

“Oh, Anne, you are shivering. I am sorry of course you must be could.” He says concerned and puts his own jacked around her shoulders. “Let’s get you home” he says, takes her hand and leads her to the carriage. Luckily Gilbert put a canvas over it so at least the seats won’t be wet. He grabs a blanked and wraps it also around Anne, who is still shivering.

“Okay so I have to go back in and get Diana but here you have a blanket… you are already soaking wet you must freeze… I am sorry it was irresponsible of me I should have known that dancing in the rain isn’t smart even though its summer…”

“Gilbert please stop apologizing I am perfectly fine and dancing in the rain… with you… I really had fun it was unimaginably perfect. Please don’t make yourself accusations because I had fun, and that’s worth a cold.” She chuckles but he just shakes his head smiling “I had fun too… it was perfect but not because of the rain… but because of you… every minute no every second I spend with you is perfect.” She is glad that it's dark outside so he couldn’t see her awfully red cheeks.

Suddenly they hear Diana shouting behind them “Hey there you are I looked for you two everywhere I already thought you left without me” “No I was just going to go look for you, we wanted to leave before we get into a thunderstorm… I know from here to green gables isn’t far but Anne is already soaking wet from the rain so it would be better for her to go home now so she can change,” Diana nods in Agreement but Anne just rolls her eyes. Even though it stopped raining, Anne was still shivering so they immediately head to green gables.

When they arrive at the farm, Gilbert brings Anne inside to see if Miss Cuthbert would take care of her, because he is actually worried about Anne. Luckily, she is still awake and immediately puts Anne into dry clothes and sits her next to the fire with a cup of tea. Thankfully Marilla didn’t ask how she get so wet and just assumed it must have been raining on the way.

Gilbert took his leave and headed home while Anne and Diana stayed awake a long time just talking until they finally fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there are still a lot of mistakes and I really try to correct them but well... idk I don't want to pay any money just for a grammar and punctuation checker so this must do I'm sorry haha


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne gets sick...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is rather sad and serious idk... a lot of crying for sure... I am dramatic okay hddjhdk
> 
> I have some song recommendations here just for the mood when you read it:
> 
> In my veins by Andrew Belle  
> Love me or Leave me by Little Mix  
> Wrong Direction by Hailee Steinfeld

The next Anne wakes up at 7am in the morning with a headache and a raspy throat. At first, she just thinks it’s a normal cold, but as she stands up everything around her blurs and she feels dizzy. She grabs the edge of her washing table to steady herself as her head starts pulsing painfully. Anne just wants to go back to bed, but her throat is so dry and she needs something to drink. Diana is still sleeping, so she decides to get the water herself, she just needs a moment to get used to this dizzy feeling and the blurry vision. Slowly she walks to the stairs but before she can take a step downstairs a weird feeling comes over her. Like she needs to throw up. Everything spins around her as she grabs the handrail, trying to keep herself up. But it's no use. She sees black dots dancing before her as she passes out in the middle of the floor.

The next time Anne wakes up, she is safely tucked up in her bed with a glass of water on her nightstand. She is sweating and as she reaches for the glass, she notices her hands tremble. Nobody is in her room, but she hears someone coming up the stairs and soon after that the door opens. “Oh, thank god you’re awake!” Marilla exclaims as she enters the room. “What- what happened?” Anne asks with a hoarse Voice. Marilla comes over to her bed and lays a cold facecloth on her forehead, lovingly stroking her cheek “You got a fever probably because of the heavy rain yesterday.” So that’s why Anne feels so exhausted and cold and hot at the same time. “Where is Diana?” she whispers. “I told her to go home before her mother worries… besides I don’t know how… bad it is and if its contagious…” Marilla explains. “You slept almost 10 hours Anne, I was worried sick! Matthew left about 1 hour ago to fetch a doctor.” Anne nods understandingly and even that little movements make her head pulsing again and her vision blurry. She just wants to sleep again, but Marilla quickly goes to the kitchen to bring her some soup and a slice of bread. Anne can barley swallow anything, but for Marilla she eats three spoons full of soup and takes at least two bites of the bread. After eating, she drifts to sleep again.

‘She has a very bad pneumonia… it isn’t looking good for her I must say. I can’t do anything for her, now its all about her own willpower and if her body is strong enough to fight against the pneumonia. If she recovers, it will take a long time, and she needs to go slow and spare herself.’

Anne wants to open her eyes, but she can’t. She only hears the Voice of the Doctor and stifled sobs surrounding her. She can’t quite process what the doctor is saying, but the crying is enough as an answer. She will most likely die. No. Anne refuses to believe this. She isn’t weak, she will fight, and she is going to recover. Not only for her but for Matthew, for Marilla, for Gilbert. She can’t die, she simply can’t. Finally, she has people who love her… she can’t just give this up without a fight. So, she takes all her strength and opens her eyes.

She will never forget this image. The Doctor standing in the doorframe with a sorry look on his face, Matthew hugging Marilla. Both of them are crying and sobs shudder Marilla’s body. Anne wants to say something. She wants to say, ‘It's okay, I’ll be fine. Everything will be alright, I can do it’ but her tongue feels so heavy in her mouth she cannot say anything. She tries so hard to open her mouth and say something, comfort her parents, but she can’t. She isn’t strong enough. Tears of frustration fill her eyes. Her eyelids get heavy again and she knows she’ll fall asleep again, no matter how hard she tries to stay awake she just hopes that's not the last time.

A loud noise wakes her up. Shouting. “I DON’T CARE IF IT’S CONTAGIOUS I NEED TO SEE HER I-“the voice breaks and says calmer now “I love her please I need to see her and if it’s the last thing I’ll ever do” gilbert. “What if- what if that’s the last time I’ll ever- " he can’t finish the sentence as the sadness overwhelms him and he sobs. At the thought of Gilbert crying in front of her room right now, Anne’s heart aches painfully. No matter how weak she feels, she can’t do this to him nor to her parents. She hears Matthew saying, “She is strong. She will get through it, I know she will. This is our Anne we are talking about, we mustn’t lose hope. We need to be strong for her.” “We will help her get through this… but it's going to be hard and we need to be careful that we don’t catch the pneumonia too, that would help nobody.” Marilla adjusts. “Please let me take care of her. There is a lower risk for me I am, pardon me, younger and healthier so its more likely that I don’t catch it and if I do I have higher chances to survive than you… please Anne could never forgive herself if you two get sick and you know that too… you need to take care of yourselves while I’ll take care of Anne.” Anne hears Gilbert saying. Marilla and Matthew must’ve nodded in agreement or something like that because Gilbert says, “Thank you for your trust in me Mr. and Mrs. Cuthbert.” Anne wants to scream ‘No don’t do that please I couldn’t take it if you get sick because of me I couldn’t bear to lose you’ but again she can’t find the strength to do it.

The door opens quietly and Gilbert enters the room. As he sees her lying in that bed wrapped up in two blankets, her face pale, he almost burst out in tears right away. But instead he takes a deep breath, swallowing the tears down and taking a chair to sit next to her bed. His Hand reaches out to stroke her cheeks and then he takes her hand in his, caressing it with his thumb. “I love you. I love you more than anything in this world I-” His Voice breaks “I can’t tell you when I knew it for sure… but you beguiled me from the moment you hit me with your slate. No even before that. The moment I saw you in the woods, I knew I wanted to know you better. And then in school… all those silly arguments and the spelling bees… I loved you the whole time. Even when you didn’t like me, I loved you. I love everything about you. Your clever mind, your kind heart, your freckles all over your skin. I know you hate them, but I want to kiss every single one of them. And god, I admire your strength. You are so strong Anne… and that’s why you are going to survive this… you must survive you hear me? I don’t know what I would do if-“ a sob escapes his throat and soon after Anne feels his tears falling down on her hand. “I love you so so much my Anne with an E. Please don’t leave me, I can’t live without you” he squeezes her hand, still crying.

Anne knows he wouldn’t want her to hear this. She knows he wants to be strong for her. He wants to give her hope, even though it looks very bad for her. He would never admit to her how helpless he really feels. He wouldn’t want her to know that he is scared because he doesn’t want her to lose hope. Both of them knew once she said goodbye it would suddenly become real.

She slowly opens her eyes and at the sight of Gilbert breaking down next to her she finds the strength to open her mouth “I love you too” she manages to whisper. She doesn’t think he could hear her, but he immediately lifts up his head and looks at her. “You’re awake” he aspirates and she just smiles at him. He brushes a lock out of her face and kisses her forehead.

“Gil, I need to say something” she gets out. “Anne please take it slow you don’t have to say anything else I see its hurting you to talk” Gilbert says. She painfully closes her eyes and then she says “No I’m fine I need to say this.” He nods and tears gather in her eyes as she thinks about what she is going to say next “I love you with my whole heart and I hope you know that. You are the love of my life and I am so lucky that I got to know you. I imagined our future life together. Maybe we would live in a little cottage, I always imagined. Maybe you would be a famous doctor and I would be a teacher. Maybe we would marry one day and maybe after a few years we would see our children grow up in this cottage. It never occurred to me that all this may never happen. I never thought of the possibility that I would have to leave this world so soon- “gilbert tries to say something but Anne continues “please say nothing. I-“ her voice breaks “I know it is very likely that I won’t make it and you can’t deny it Gilbert, it’s a fact. I just wanted to tell you one more time that you are the one. Always were. Always will be. My love, my soulmate. This past week with you was the best of my Life. And if I fall asleep right here, next to you and may never wake up again, I need you to know that it's okay. That’s the circle of life. People die and of course you can be mad about it, scream, cry, grieve but I want you to be happy again. Someday, you must promise me, you’ll start to laugh again. You will continue to live your Life without- without me in it. Maybe you’ll even fall in love again…just know that it will be okay and there is still so much joy in life even after I’m gone.” Tears running down her cheeks as she ends her little speech. Her head aches terribly again, and she needs to close her eyes.

Gilbert cups her face and whispers, “don’t say goodbye yet. You are going to make it. You mean the world to me, you know that, right? And there will always only be you… you are the love of my life and you will not leave me now you hear me? You will recover… I just know it. You are going to fight like you always do and you are going to win. Promise me you are going to fight Anne girl, promise me you will stay strong till the end. Promise me that this is not the end because it isn’t.” “I will fight till the end Gil I promise.” She whispers with a throatily Voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do we thiiiiiiink?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for all the kudos and comments, you guys can't imagine how much this means to me. I've actually never expected that anyone would like my story, and I am overwhelmed by the positive feedback! I am so thankful for every single comment because comments are the biggest motivation for writers. Every time someone comments under my work, I just feel validated and more motivated to continue writing this! It's just the biggest compliment, and I'm always so happy when someone takes the time to comment! Ofc I am also extremely thankful for all the kudos, but comments really mean the world to me... so thanks to everyone <3

And she kept her promise. It was hard, but she fought. At first, she still slept a lot, but with time she was awake more often and could even talk without her whole-body aching. Gilbert never left her side. He sat on this chair next to her bed all those days. After a week Anne could even sit up for a few minutes to eat. And after 2 weeks she started to walk around in her room, supported by Gilbert. After that, Anne got better every day, slowly recovering. The doctors said it was a Wonder that she survived this. But as everybody said… she was strong enough, and she didn’t give up. She fought against death and won. With the help of her family and friends, she did it.

One early morning Anne gets up by herself and walks to the window to watch the sunrise. She craves to go outside again and spend the whole day just laying in a flower field. Preferring with Gilbert on her side. Suddenly she feels two arms hugging her from behind. She looks up to Gilbert, and he smiles lovingly at her. “You know how lucky we are” Anne sighs as she turns her face back to the window. “I know my love” he says and softly kisses her cheek. Anne giggles as she turns around and wraps her arms around his neck, drawing him closer to her. He tightens his arms around her body and murmurs, “I missed this.” “Me too” she whispers.

All of the sudden she feels him shuddering in her arms as she realises that he is crying. She draws back and takes his face in her hands as she asks worriedly, “Hey Gil, what’s wrong?” “Nothing its just I- that was all my fault… I should’ve been responsible that night and not encourage you to dance in the rain...because- because of me you almost- I- I almost lost you,” he says between sobs. Softly Anne strokes his cheek and feels herself tearing up as she says, “Gil, please don’t think such things. It wasn’t your fault I wanted to dance in the rain, it was my decision and I regret nothing. Moreover, I didn’t die. I may have almost died, but I didn’t. I am here now, with you, and that’s all that matters. I love you.”

He cups her cheek with his hand before he leans down to kiss her. As their lips touch for the first time after almost four weeks, both let out a relieving sigh as Anne quickly wraps her arms around his neck. Her knees grow weak as he kisses her with so much desire and love. They cling to each other and when his tongue enters her mouth, she moans into the kiss. “Anne” he breaks the kiss to look at her “Maybe we should go slow, the doctor said you still need rest”.

Anne makes a disappointing noise even though she knows he is right, but she missed his kisses so much. “But how about a dance? Slow dancing isn’t strenuous, right?” he suggests. “But we don’t even have music” Anne chuckles, but he just lays his hands on her hips and says, “Just imagine the music.” So, they dance in the middle of Anne’s room, without music. Just them. They cling to each other and as Gilbert spins her around, she smiles widely. They forget everything around them. There is only Anne and gilbert, Gilbert and Anne. Gilbert hums a melody Anne doesn’t know, but it matches their movements. They come closer with each spun until its barley dancing anymore. Anne just leans her head on his shoulder while he caresses her back. It was perfect.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne and Gilbert make a trip to the beach...alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is just fluff and also some smut...

Soon she has fully recovered. The day came when she could finally go outside again, though she still had the order not to overwork herself. She had been locked up in her room for four weeks now and she was beyond excited to be out in the nature again. To smell the scent of flowers, to feel the wind on her face and the soft grass on her feet. Gilbert came over to pick her up and drive to the beach with her. Marilla was sceptical at first, especially because there wouldn’t be a chaperone. What would the people think! But Anne had a wise with words and in the end convinced Marilla to let her go.

Besides, there wouldn’t be any people around because they planned to go to a rather hidden bay. “But if you are not here in at least 2 hours, I will send Mathew to search you two!” Marilla warns them again but Anne barley listens to her. Agitatedly she jumps up and down as she hugs Marilla in a hurry saying “Yes, yes I know we will be here in time and yes we will take care and now let’s go Gilbert!” Gilbert chuckles and then says “I will take care of her no worries miss Cuthbert” not fully convinced Marilla nods her head “I trust you Gilbert, and now off you go!” Anne lets out a squeal and jumps outside. Admiringly Gilbert watches her pick up flowers and happily laughing as she smells each one of them. “Come on Gilbert, we only have 2 hours and I’m craving to see the sea again and smell the scent of salt in the air!” He just laughs and helps her into the carriage before they drive off.

Gilbert came prepared and took a blanket with him as well as a basket with some fruits and a bit of pie. But Anne was way too preoccupied with her surroundings than to notice that. She takes off her shoes to feel the sand under her feet as she runs towards the sea. “Anne not so fast you need to take things slow!! And not in the sea you will get a cold!!” Gilbert shouts after her but she doesn’t listen to him. In resignation he shakes his head, but he can’t help but smile as he hears how she laughs heartily and squeals as her feet touch the cold water.

She seems so thrilled, and Gilbert feels like he’s falling in love with her all over again at the sight of it. He walks towards her and slowly steps behind her. Anne turns around and Gilbert notices tears running down her cheeks. “Hey Anne girl what’s wrong?” But she just smiles and takes his hand, “Thank you,” “For what?” now he just seems confused. “For everything. For being there the whole time, I was sick. For being there even when I say I don’t need you. For being there, even though I sometimes do incredibly stupid things. For having patience with me when I’m furious again for no reason. For loving me despite all my flaws, and there are many, you and I both know that” she chuckles “I am so thankful for everything, really. I love you so, so much, and I really don’t deserve you. You are so thoughtful, so caring and loving and I- I just can’t believe it I- every day, every hour, every minute with you feels like a dream… just too good to be true.”

She sobs and Gilbert just wraps his arms around her and hugs her tight, hoping she won’t notice the tears gathering in his eyes. “Anne… I don’t love you despite all your flaws, I love you because of them… your fiery temper brought life into me. I love you with all my heart… you are everything to me. You never have to thank me for loving and worshipping you.” He draws back and cups her face as he leans forward to kiss her. Their kiss is slow and soft. Not fiery, passionate, all consuming like the others. This one makes their hearts ache in pain. Like their hearts are too small for the amount of love they feel for one another. “Anne… I think we should go back to the beach before you get sick again, the water is quite cold” She nods her head and wipes her last tears away as they walk back to the blanket.

Anne sits between Gilbert's legs and leans her back against his as they enjoy the rest of the day. After an hour or so they end up kissing again. Anne opens her mouth and as his tongue slides inside, she moans into the kiss. “Anne…” Gilbert pants “What?” “We should stop…” “But I don’t want to…” Anne plants kisses on his neck and he closes his eyes in pleasure as he tries to stay reasonable “but we are in public…”

“No one is here” she kisses his jaw

“don’t you want to kiss me?” she kisses the spot under his ear

“don’t you want to touch me” her hands wander over his chest

“don’t you like the idea of your hands all over my body...” she takes his hand in hers

“...touching me” she places his hand on her hip

“Gilbert… I need you… I love you”

He lets out a groan as he suddenly leans in to kiss her. He passionately captures her lips with his. Anne lifts herself up to sit on his lap and both moan as she shifts her hips. His grip on her hips tightens and her hands are wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer as they kiss each other with great desire. With each shift of her hips, she feels a tingling feeling in her lower abdomen. With time it grows to a burning, a desire to feel more, but there is so much clothing between them. “Gilbert… I need… can we… so much clothing” she manages to get out. He breaks the kiss and with a throaty voice he asks “are you sure?” “Yes please” she moans despairingly.

So, he unbuttons his shirt. Soon Anne’s hands wander over his hot skin, touching, exploring him. But her skirt keeps getting in the way so in one quick movement she stands up and pulls up her skirt so her legs are fully exposed and. As she sits down on his lap again, she can suddenly feel his erection through his pants and without her skirt in the way, the feeling is so intense that she closes her eyes in pleasure. Gilberts hands wander through her fiery hair while Anne slightly pulls his curls as they continue to kiss each other.

Anne slowly rubs herself against him again and both start panting. Even though Gilbert is wearing pants, he can still feel how wet and warm she is above him. He is so hard that it almost hurts. With every movement of her hips his cock twitches and he can barley control himself to not just cum right there and then. After a while Anne’s moans grow louder and her pace accelerates. He knows she is close, so he plants hot kisses on her neck as he whispers near her ear “Anne come on let go, come for me”.

Anne doesn’t know what’s happening to her but Gilberts whispered words make her shiver in pleasure as she feels a pressure building up in her body. She focuses on his lips, on her skin, on his pulsing cock she can feel through the clothes.

And then it happens. She lets go, like she never did before. She throws her head back as her legs start shaking. With a loud moan she comes right there on Gilberts lap. And he can’t hold it back anymore. At the sight of her coming above him, he groans and buries his head in her neck as he feels warm cum squirting out of his cock. He whispers her name all over again until he is done.

“Anne, are you okay?” Gilbert asks, concerned. Her head lies on his chest, trying to catch her breath. She just chuckles as she looks up to him and gives him a short peck on the lips “I love you”. “I love you too” he whispers and strokes her cheek. He admiringly gazes at her. Her wavy hair is a bit messy because of his hands running through it. Her pink lips are slightly swollen from their kisses. Her pupils are dilated and with her blushed cheeks she never looked more beautiful, Gilbert thought to himself. “I hate to break this moment but we should probably get going or else Marilla will kill me with her bare hands” Gilbert says half jokingly. “Ugh, I hate it when you’re right” Anne says and stands up.

The wetness between her legs feels weird, and she tries to ignore it as she pulls down her skirt again. As Gilbert buttons his shirt, he suddenly notices the wet spot on his pants. “Oh shit” he whispers under his breath, “What’s wrong?” Anne asks. “Oh, nothing I just… I forgot to… I… I don’t have other pants with me” he stutters “Why would you need another pair of pants?” Anne asks, now completely confused. “I… there is a… I just… I came in my pants… and there’s… a mess” he brings out and blushes. “oooooh” is all she brings out. “Well you could just make the rest wet too and pretend you fell into the sea” she suggests.

A mischievous grin finds its way onto her face as she adjusts “and I can help you with that” and suddenly she jumps at him tickling him and as she expected he tries to escape her by moving backwards towards the sea. As soon as Gilbert feels the water bathing his feet, he knows he lost. And he was right. A few steps further into the sea and another tickle attack and he lost his balance and fell into the cold water. Both of them laugh and don’t stop until they arrive at Green Gables.

At the Farm Marilla was quite shocked about Gilbert’s appearance, but glad that it wasn’t Anne who fell into the water. She gave Gilbert old pants from Matthew to change as he couldn’t walk around like that. What if someone sees him in that… state! After he changed Marilla says Goodbye to him and Anne accompanies him back to his carriage where he pulls her in for another soft kiss. Matthews pants were quite too big, Gilbert wore suspenders to keep them up.

At the sight of these Anne smiles and runs over them with her fingertips “You know… I quite like suspenders on you” He surprisingly raises an eyebrow “Is that so miss Shirley?” “It sure is Mister Blythe… makes me want to pull them right off” she bites her lip, trying to hide her laughter. His expression is priceless. At first, he looks quite shocked, but then his eyes turn darker and he licks his lips. With one hand he strokes her neck as he whispers “Well looks like I have to wear them more often then”.

Before Anne could think of a witty thing to answer he suddenly kisses her cheek says “Good day Miss Shirley” jumps into the carriage and disappears. Still kind of dazed, her hands run over her neck where Gilbert just touched her seconds ago. It was such an innocent touch, but it still felt so intimate and arousing. His thick voice, his dark eyes full of Lust… Anne felt her lower abdomen tighten up again, and she hastily reminds herself to get it together and behave herself. She walks back into the house, completely ignoring the burning desire inside of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update on Sunday again, but after that, I probably won't update as regularly anymore. The thing is, I started this fanfic about 2 months ago I just didn't have the courage to post it. So I already had 11 chapters written down when I posted this story online last week. But now that I posted all those chapters already, I need to write more and that takes some time. I'll try to update weekly, but I can't promise. Just know that I am not abandoning this fanfic, I'm really trying to update as often as possible.


	10. 'Bonus' Chapter (this is just smut tbh lol)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert recalls their day at the beach...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I know I said that I won't update until Sunday but Idk I don't consider this as a 'Chapter' as it is really short and just pure smut. 
> 
> So there you go. A little 'Bonus' chapter bc in my tags I promised a lot of smut and yeah I have to live up to my promises! (I wrote this pretty spontaneously, so it's probably not so good, but well I hope you'll enjoy it anyway)

When Gilbert went to bed that day, he still couldn’t believe what happened there at the beach. Touching her like that was just amazing. He has never been so aroused before and feeling her wetness through the clothes was just… it was… indescribable. The way her legs exerted, her hands pulling his hair and her head falling back in pure ecstasy. Being able to watch her fall apart like that, completely losing control… it was so intimate and it meant the world to Gilbert, that she trusted him like that.

Just thinking about it, he feels his cock harden again. At first, he tries to ignore it, but he can’t help it when his thoughts wander back to Anne again. He sits himself up, leaning against the headboard. He lets his hand disappear in his pants, clasping his hardness and rubbing away the pre-cum gathering on his tip.

His movements are slow, assimilate every pump, imagining it was Anne’s hand, touching him like that. At the thought of her Hand stroking his cock up and down like that, he can barely hold back a moan.

He tries to remember every detail of her. How soft her hair felt, how her eyebrows were furrowed together, how her lips were slightly parted, how she deliciously moved her hips against him, how she pressed herself harder against him when she was close to orgasm. He squeezes his cock slightly and moans under his breath.

His mind goes back to Anne. Her soft moans whenever she shifted her hips, her whimpers when he kissed her neck and collarbone. Her moans were the most erotic sounds he has ever heard, and every time he heard them, he just wanted to bury himself inside of her. Trying to recall her moans, he speeds up his pace.

He already feels a pressure building up, down his spine. Knowing he is close, he imagines Anne sitting on his lap, riding his cock, groaning when he would kiss her breasts. She would scratch over his upper arms when the pleasure overcomes her. She would moan his name and clench around him- Gilbert groans into the empty room, squeezing his length once more, and shooting hot cum all over his hand, his cock twitching at the sensation. 

Afterwards he cleans himself up again and as he wants to go back to sleep, a weird feeling overcomes him. And then he realises what it is, guilt. He feels guilty for thinking about Anne like that, practically using her for his own pleasure. He swears to himself that he won’t ever do that again, even though he already knows that’s a lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next real chapter will come at Sunday :)


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne visits Gilbert and things happen... (This is just smut and more smut lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels quite unreal, that people actually like my fanfic and I am beyond thankful for all the love and support :)  
> I really appreciate every single one of you, you don't know how much this means to me...

The next week they spend every day with each other, knowing that Gilbert has to leave again soon. Anne never felt happier in her life.

One day she wanted to surprise the Blythe family with a pie she baked, but as she knocked at the door nobody answered it. So, she walks around the house to the barn where she heard noises coming from and she was right there is Gilbert chopping wood. As he sees her, he stops immediately and runs towards her with the biggest grin on his face.

“Hey what are you doing here? You look beautiful” he leans towards her and gives her a short peck on the lips and she smiles dreamily at him. Even only a peck on the lips from Gilbert can waken the butterflies in her stomach and her heartbeat accelerates. “I wanted to surprise you all with an apple pie I baked this morning! Where is everyone?”

“Hazel and delly are out, taking a walk, and bash is working in the fields with Elijah… but I am here,” Anne giggles and takes his hand “Well then what are you waiting for! Let’s get inside so you can take a bite of my marvelous apple pie!” They both know it would be considered as improper if anyone knew that they were in the house alone, but they didn’t care.

Anne was right. The apple cake was indeed marvelous and Gilbert licks his lips in pure satisfaction after his last bite. “You did not disappoint miss Shirley; this cake was incredibly delicious” “Well thank you Mister Blythe I appreciate the compliment” he smiles at her in awe as he whispers “I love you” under his breath.

Sometimes he just said I love you with no context, but Anne didn’t mind. She would never be tired of hearing it. Every time he said it, her heart just melted. She wanted to say so much more, there is so much she felt for him, but it was like she couldn’t find the words to describe her feelings so she simply responded “I love you too”.

She wants to hug him and bury her head in his neck, she just needs to touch him. He takes her hand, laying on the table, and caresses it with his thumb, but that’s not enough. Without letting go of his hand, she stands up and goes over to him. He turns around, looking kind of confused when she slides one hand in his neck and leans in to kiss him.

With a swift movement he pulls her on his lap and lets his hands wander across her back, over her alluring curves, her soft skin on her neck, her wavy hair cascading over her shoulders. Anne buries her hands in his dark curls and sighs into the kiss as Gilbert pulls her closer to him, one hand on her back, the other one on her waist stroking slowly up and down.

Suddenly she breaks the kiss and leans her forehead against his, both panting. Slowly she moves her hand on his chest unbuttoning the first button on his shirt and whispers “where are your promised suspenders?” and as she plants hot kisses along his jawline Gilbert draws a sharp breath.

Slowly she continues to unbutton his shirt until its fully open and she kisses her way down. Gilbert can hardly hold back a groan as she licks over his nipple and slightly sucking on it while her hands lay on his thighs.

“Anne… maybe we should… go upstairs…” he can’t believe he just suggested this, if anyone would find out about this ever, they are ruined. But Anne has a way to wipe away all the reasonable thoughts Gilbert had left.

Anne pauses for a moment and looks up at him, pure desire in her eyes. “I’m sorry that was improper… I really didn’t want to… it just slipped out I don’t know why I just said that… I’m sorry-“ Anne breaks his flood of words with a kiss “Don’t you dare apologise to me Gilbert Blythe” she whispers, stands up and takes his hand. Gilbert can’t believe this girl in front of him... he is indeed the luckiest man in this world.

In his room he closes the door behind him and then- both of them just stand there. Suddenly Anne seems quite nervous, not really knowing what to do now. Gilbert notices the change immediately “Anne we don’t have to do anything, you know that right? You can always change your mind, just tell me and I will stop, always. You can trust me” he says, walking towards her and stroking her cheek.

“That’s not it, I know I can trust you, and I really do… I just… don’t know what to do… I never felt like this and I’m scared that I will do anything wrong…” embarrassed she looks down but gilbert fondly lifts up her chin

“hey look at me… I also don’t know what I’m doing okay? This is all new for me too, you know, but I can assure you one thing. You don’t ever have to worry about doing something wrong. I love everything you do, just don’t think about it so much and trust your instincts… but the most important thing is, that you feel safe, that you are comfortable with the situation and I need to be sure you trust me enough to tell me if something is wrong. I will never ever be mad if you change your mind and I will never force you to do anything you don’t want to… you are the most important thing in my life and I can only enjoy something if I’m 100% sure that you feel comfortable,”

“I want this and I do trust you Gilbert, more than anyone in my entire life” she whispers trying hard to hold back the tears, so she just kisses him. Her hands wander over his chest again, feeling his hard muscles. She slides one hand behind his neck, pulling him closer as they stumble to the bed. As Anne feels the edge of the bed in the hollow of her knees, she lets herself sink back onto the bed and gilbert follows her, positioning himself above her. They kiss each other eagerly and Anne’s fingers strike over his arms, his back, his neck until they are once again buried in his locks. Her whole body feels like she is on fire. Pure lust seems to flush through her veins and her heart furiously pounds inside her chest.

Gilbert feels his erection pulsing against his pants, but he avoids any touch between them in this area, as he doesn’t want to make her nervous again. He just holds himself up, trying to not look at how her skirt rolls up on her hips and trying not to stare at her creamy legs, exposed under him. But his attempt to ignore it fails miserably as soon as she whispers with a husky voice, “Gilbert, touch me”. The last spark of rationality disappears definitely when Anne lifts her hips and presses herself against his erection. She wraps her legs around him to pull him closer and he gives in.

He kisses his way down over her neck to her décolleté and she presses herself into his touch. One hand of his wanders down, strokes her waist, her hips and then her exposed thighs. He looks up at her with a questioning look on his face “Anne are you okay with me touching you there?” she just whimpers as an answer, lays her hand on top of his and puts it on her center “please gilbert”.

He groans but obliges and tentatively starts stroking her. He can feel her wetness through her panties and it drives him wild. With two fingers, he finds her most sensitive spot and slowly draws circles around it. With every moan of Anne, he gets bolder and presses his fingers more firmly against her and she throws her head back. With one hand, she grabs the bedsheets, trying to hold on to anything while she is slowly falling apart.

Her other hand is buried in her own hair. Her legs exert her whole-body tensions up and Gilbert knows she is close. Looking back Anne only had two orgasms before, but it never felt so intense like this. Everything around her fades away and she can only feel Gilberts hot kisses on her neck, his fingers on her most sensitive area and his other hand stroking her waist up and down, supporting her. She bursts apart and can’t hold back the loud moans escaping her mouth while gilbert continues to softly kiss and stroke her and let her ride out her orgasm.

Her heart pounds furiously against her chest and she breathes heavily while Gilbert lays down beside her and wraps his arms around her slender figure, holding her close to him. He kisses her forehead and carefully caresses her arm while she tries to catch her breath again.

And suddenly Anne just feels at home. She never thought that one day she will lie in the arms of Gilbert Blythe and of all things feel home. The obnoxious Gilbert Blythe, her enemy, the one who pulled her braids and called her carrots, the one who was so incredibly nerve racking with his slyness and his stupid curls. The one Gilbert Blythe every girl dreamed of marrying. But it is as it is. She lies in his arms and now understands the term ‘home isn’t a place, it’s a person’. He is her home. He is her safe harbour. She trusts him and knows that she can tell him everything without being judged because he loves her. And she loves him. With her whole being.

“Anne? Anne, are you… okay?” Gilbert asks a bit concerned because she hasn’t moved. She chuckles, “I am very okay. In fact, I think I’ve never felt better.” He strokes through her hair, smiling “You know I hate to let you go but maybe we should go back down… bash will be home soon.”

She lifts her head and looks at him “but what about you?” she asks and he looks at her in confusion “What do you mean what about me?”. With a knowing look she glances down to his crotch where a visible bulge stands out against his pants “I want to do something for you too” she blushes at her words and avoids looking at him. “No, it's okay Anne I will be fine you don’t have to do this. You know I don’t expect that you return the favour that’s not because I did this.”

“I know that you don’t expect me to do it, but I want to” she says under her breath and bites her lip as she finally looks up to him.

As an answer he just kisses her passionately and she climbs on his lap never breaking the kiss. He sits up straight and leans himself against the headboard of his bed while her hands run over his bare chest. She kisses her way down again, exploring him with her tongue, tasting him. When she is near his erection, she looks up at him, almost innocently, as she slowly starts stroking over the bulge in his pants.

He closes his eyes in pleasure and whispers “Anne…” “is it okay what I’m doing?” she asks hesitantly and he just moans and says “more than okay… do you want me to show you what to do?” She nods with her head and he takes her hand in his and shows her how to grab him through the pants and firmly stroke up and down. After 2 strokes or so, he lets go of her hand and Anne is now in the complete control. She has to admit, she quite likes it.

“Fuck Anne…” she had never heard Gilbert cuss before, but hearing these words out of his mouth... she feels her insides clench and she grips his hardness tighter which makes his head fall back. 

They start kissing again while she rubs him and his hands stroke over her thighs and find their way to her center again. When he strokes her there again, she moans into the kiss and he asks “is that okay?”

“Mhm” she just brings out and moans loudly "Gilbert!" as he presses his fingers more firmly against her. He kisses her neck, and she buries her hands in his hair, slightly pulling it.

Soon she feels her body tense up again and also gilbert feels the pressure building up inside. Their movements speed up. Both of them now moaning in pleasure and panting, as Gilbert whispers with a raspy voice “Anne… this feels so amazing… you are so amazing… fuck I’m so close and I know you are too…” she whispers desperately “gilbert…”

“Come on, come for me…” And she does. She throws her head back and starts shaking as she comes undone above him. At the sight of her and the feeling of her tight grip around his hardness Gilberts body tenses up and he spills into his pants, coming more intensely than ever before, while he stifles his groans in the crook of her neck.

Both of them are trying to catch their breath, and Anne leans her forehead against his while his hand is cupping her cheek. “Wow that was…” for the first time in her life Anne couldn’t find the words “Anne Shirley Cuthbert is speechless for once and that’s because of me, I feel honoured” he jokes around. Anne smiles wide and gives him a peck on the lips “Don’t you pique yourself with this mister Blythe”

He tries to hide his smile and buries his head in the crook of her neck, mumbling “Never.”

“We should really go downstairs now though… before bash comes home.” But instead of letting Anne go, he just pulls her tighter and mumbles in her hair “mhm but I really don’t want to.” She smiles and plays with his locks “Me neither… but we have to” “hmpf fine” he says sullen like a toddler but really lets her go.

She stands up, her legs still quite wobbly, pulls her skirt down again and goes through her hair, trying to make it look… more decent again. When she is ready, she looks at him expectantly, but he still sits on the edge of the bed looking at her. “uh you can go downstairs already I have to… change my pants” he blushes and looks down. “oh yeah sure” Anne nods shyly and feels her cheeks burning at the thought of what they just did… but she didn’t regret a thing.

When Gilbert comes downstairs, he finds Anne in the kitchen cleaning the dishes. “You know since I have to leave in a few days already, I thought… I thought maybe you would like to go on a date with me… I thought about a picnic or something… of course not a public place as we would be unchaperoned,” he brings out after a bit hem and haws.

Anne can’t believe this is the same Gilbert who just minutes before gave her an orgasm. Two, to be accurate. He scratches the back of his head and adjusts “but if you don’t want to that’s also fine I just-" but Anne doesn’t let him finish his sentence and just lets out a squeal and jumps into his arms. Kind of token by surprise by her reaction, he instinctively wraps his arms around her. “Of course I want to silly” she says and even though he doesn’t see her face, he knows she is smiling widely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo please tell me, what do you think so far? I would love to hear your opinions or maybe some advises :)
> 
> Btw I'll try to update sometime next week, but I can't promise anything


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have their first real date...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo I'm kind of having trouble with writing the next chapter... idk just nothing seems to be good so idk how long it will take me until I'll post again but anyways here you have a whole Chapter of just fluff, fluff more fluff. Enjoy!
> 
> I advise you to listen to  
> All of me by John Legend or Just a kiss by Lady Antebellum  
> while reading this...

For the hundredth time Anne fiddles her skirt, looking in the mirror with a sceptical look on her face. She wears a simple white blouse stud with white lace and a blue and white striped silk gauze skirt. Around her waist she wears a thick brown belt which really flatters her slim figure. Gilbert should be here any minute and Anne is more nervous than ever to see him. She doesn’t know what’s different this time… maybe its because this is going to be their first official date… she really can’t say, all she knows is that the thought of their date sets her nerves on edge since the early morning.

In honor of the occasion, she put her hair up with a few locks softly framing her face. All in all, she quite likes her appearance today, despite of her hated freckles and her red hair. Those two features of her are still her biggest insecurities, even though Gilbert tries to convince her otherwise. She looks in the mirror one more time before she ultimately goes downstairs.

“Wow Anne you look beautiful” Marilla compliments her as she enters the parlor, token by surprise to see Gilbert sitting there already. She must have overheard his arrival, and she was just about to apologise as she sees the look on his face. His hazel eyes are focused on her and his lips are slightly parted. He looks completely lost in his gaze, just staring at her, his eyes slowly wandering down and taking in every feature of her body. She blushes under his intense gaze and it gives her goosebumps.

Suddenly he stands up so hastily, he almost trips over his feet. Her eyes glimpse over to Marilla who awkwardly looks at her feet and Anne is quite embarrassed that she just witnessed this intimate moment between her and Gilbert. Even though they didn’t talk nor touched, his gaze felt more intimate than ever. It’s true, sometimes a look says more than a thousand words.

“You look marvellous…” he takes her hand and fondly caresses it with his thumb as he leans forward to give her a peck on her cheek. She looks up at him and chuckles shyly. “So, shall we go? I have a whole evening planned” with a look over to Marilla he adjusts hurried “of course we will be back in at least 2 hours”… two hours, it's already 5pm, by 7pm it will be dark outside and Anne wonders what he could’ve possibly planned. Marilla just nods at him and wishes them both a good evening as Gilbert offers Anne his Arm and escorts her outside.

“Soooo what is the plan mister Blythe?”

“nosy as always, why don’t you just take potluck. I promise you’ll like it”

She shakes her head in defeat, softly chuckling. The whole drive to the mysterious place Gilbert wants to take her, they don’t talk. He just holds her hand and they both enjoy the surrounding silence.

Finally, the carriage stops and Anne looks around, trying to figure out where they are and she gasps. They are on a cliff covered with flowers and right behind the edge, you can see the wide sea and the sun at the horizon. In the middle lays a blanket with a basket beside it. On the blanket there are already plates arranged with all kinds of food, fruits and cheese, a cake decorated with wildflowers, plum pudding and scones. She also spots a teapot and two mugs, so there will even be tea!

She jumps out of the carriage so fast that it’s a wonder that she doesn’t fall down right away. She runs to the edge of the cliff and spreads her arms squealing, “it’s so beautiful here Gilbert!! Just look at how the sun shines right down onto the sea! The view from here is just extraordinary! And don’t even get me started on the picnic. It looks extremely delicious and the flower arrangements are just divine!” she turns around and sees him standing next to the blanket, scratching the back of his head kind of abashed.

Without a second thought, she runs into his Arms with so much drive that he stumbles and almost falls over. He has his Arms wrapped around her back, pulling her close and he buries his head in the crook of her neck. She smells so good, like a blooming flower field, he thinks to himself.

She stands on her tip toes and whispers near his ear “thank you…” she feels tears gathering up in her eyes again but she can’t cry again. She had been an emotional mess, crying constantly, ever since gilbert returned (Happy tears most of the times though). So, she tells herself to pull it together and swallows down the tears.

When she lets go of him, they both sit down on the blanket and start with their picnic. The air around them is filled with their happy laughter and even a blind person could see that they are helplessly in love with each other. The way Gilbert’s eyes light up every time Anne laughs about something he says and the way he tenderly caresses her hand the whole time, says everything.

After an hour or so the sky turns slightly red as the sun goes down. They both enjoy the view of the sun slowly sinking into the water, dunking everything around them in red light. Anne’s head lies on his shoulder, enjoying every second with him here.

Suddenly Gilbert stands up and takes her hand, “come on why don’t we go closer, you will have the most amazing view right there, near the edge. It really looks like the sun is sinking into the water, its magical”

She smiles at him widely as they walk near to the edge to get a better view.

He was right. It is magical. She turns around to him and pulls him down for a kiss. His hand cups her face tenderly while she puts her hands on his neck and softly stroking it. After what felt hours, they let go of each other again and just hold each other close.

Anne noticed a change in Gilbert, though. After their kiss he has become quite nervous, always shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket just to take them out again and repeat it. She can also see out of the corner of her eye that his hands tremble slightly and his eyes dart around. She is just about to ask him what’s wrong, when he suddenly breaks the silence, “Anne… I need to say something”

She looks up at him and signalises him to go on. “Well uhm” he clears his throat “how do I start… Anne… I love you, more than anything. Every day, I ask myself, ‘how do I deserve her? What did I do to deserve the love of this incredible woman’ I still haven’t found the answer to that question, I just selfishly decided to accept it, and I am thankful for every second I can spend with you. I just wanted to let you know that I don’t just take that for granted because I don’t… every time I’m with you it feels like I’m falling in love all over again, your slyness and your sharp tongue still astonish me, even now, 7 years later. I never thought I would find myself so completely and utterly consumed by another until I met you… I knew it from the beginning, that you were special. Even though we were once ‘enemies’, over the years I have had the pleasure to get to know you. We became friends, best friends even. I knew I could trust you with anything and you would never judge me. And yes, it is true, sometimes it is challenging and yes, we do fight sometimes but I know that nothing could ever change the way that I feel about you. Our passionate fights and all the arguments make this whole relationship just more exciting; your temper brings life into me. Despite all our differences and struggles I am still sure of one thing, you are my soulmate, my best friend, my life mate and nothing can ever change that. I love you with all of my heart and I could never bear losing you. When you got sick, I realized that life is short and unpredictable and that if you find love, you have to hold on to it and keep it close because you can never know when its suddenly over. I realized that if you want to do something that makes you happy, just do it. Because if you think too much about it, the moment might be over and you’ll be filled with regret. And I know that you make me happy. I’ve never been happier than in those past few weeks with you, and I mean it. I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, my Anne with an E it always has been, and always will be, you.”

He gets down on one knee and Anne lets out a surprised gasp and looks at him with wide eyes, tears already rolling down her cheeks. “Anne Cordelia Shirley Cuthbert, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and be my Life mate?” he takes out the jewel case out of his pocket and shyly smiles up to her.

A sob escapes her, and she nods, “Yes. Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!” he lets out a relieving sigh, puts the ring on her finger and stands up to hug her. She basically jumps at him and he lifts her up, her legs instinctively wrapping around him. And then he kisses her. With a ferventness like never before, their tears falling down onto their lips. After a moment they break the kiss and just lean their foreheads against each other, trying to catch their breath. Anne wipes away the tears from his cheeks and whispers “I love you” “I love you too”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what are your thoughts on this? 
> 
> (btw I didn't know how to describe her skirt so if you want, you can just copy the description and add '19th century' and google it. I think its on pinterest under the same description...)


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert leaves for Toronto again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry that I couldn't update earlier but I honestly had no idea how to continue this...idk my head was just empty. I also had quite a lot of schoolwork, so I couldn't write.  
> So, I don't really like this chapter tbh...its kinda short and a mess haha but well I hope you'll enjoy it anyway :)

Even though Anne never planned to marry at such a young age, she didn’t think twice when Gilbert asked her. With him it just felt right, not too soon at all. He makes her feel loved and desired, and she just knows that will never change. 

She knows that she wants to spend the rest of her Life with him. Just like Emily Brontë once said: “Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same”. They are both so similar, yet sometimes so different. She knows she can always count on him. Whenever she gets into a temper he is there, calming her down, but never judging her. 

They just complement one another perfectly. In this relationship no one has the upper hand, they are both equals and partners. Another thing she cherishes about him.

He never makes her feel like her opinion is less valid just because she is a woman. He takes her seriously and carefully listens to every word she has to say. All those little things assure Anne that he is indeed the one she wants to marry. He is her one true love and has all of her heart.

After his proposal, they just laid down on the blanket again. Her head on his chest and his fingers playing with her Hair. They watched the moon come up and counted falling stars. But neither of them wished themselves anything. They were both perfectly happy. 

When Anne got home it still felt unreal to her. She, an engaged woman?! A few years, not even a few months ago, that was unthinkable. She knows there are going to be some people (quite a lot actually) who won’t approve of their engagement, and will gossip behind their backs. But for the first time, Anne didn’t care. Gilbert loved her and he wanted to marry her, that’s all that matters to her.

She walks to her mirror, looking at her reflection, seeking for any change, but nothing. She looks exactly like she did before. The same red hair, the same freckles, and the same thin figure. And yet she feels different. More mature and in some way more confident.

Of course, she always believed Gilbert when he said he loved her, but there were still some doubts. What if he will just leave me for a prettier and smarter woman? What if he meets another nice girl in Toronto and falls in love with her? What if someday she won’t be enough anymore?

She knows now that she was foolish to even think such things! It’s Gilbert we are talking about. Over the last year, he proofed his love and devotion for her over and over again. Every letter, every look, every touch, every kiss was evidence enough. He adores her, and there won’t ever be someone else for him. She is the one. And Anne sees that now

They told their families the good news the next day. Of course, Matthew knew it all along, ever since Gilbert asked him for the permission to marry Anne. Marilla was incredibly happy for both of them, wishing them all the best and secretly hoping they would live the happily ever after she never could. 

When they told Bash, he wasn’t even surprised. He just mocked Gilbert and consistently saying that he knew all along that they were in Love. All in all, everybody was super excited about their engagement.

With time the news got around in Avonlea, and soon everybody knew about it. A lot of people congratulated them and were happy for them, but there were also some people talking badly behind their backs. Mostly mothers, to be honest, as they all hoped they would break up so they could throw their tarted-up daughters at Gilbert.

Needless to say, they never had a chance to begin with, they still had their hopes up. These hopes crashed utterly as soon as they heard that Anne and Gilbert were officially engaged. Rumours even said that a mother was so devastated that she started crying as she heard the news.

But Anne and Gilbert didn’t listen to this stupid gossip, they had just eyes for each other. The last 3 days they spent every free second together, never alone though. They spent a lot of time with their families together, so there weren’t any opportunities for them to sneak around unchaperoned.

The Lacroix family and the Cuthbert’s were as happy as ever, and Anne and Gilbert were just on cloud nine.

Ignoring all the envious and vicious comments they were just really contented.   
Finally holding Hands without thinking about it being considered as improper. Of course, there were still rules, but now that they were engaged, they had more liberties. They could hold Hands in public for example.

Now they were standing at the train station as Gilbert had to leave to Toronto again. After everyone hugged him and said their partly tearful Goodbyes, it was Anne’s turn. She knew they were in public, but she quite honestly didn’t care. She takes one big step forward and practically throws herself into his arms. A sob escapes her as she buries her head in the crook of his neck and he wraps his arms tightly around her.

“I’m going to miss you… so, so much” she brings out between sobs. He tries to hold back the tears gathering in his eyes as he draws back a little and fondly wipes away her tears. “I’m going to miss you too. I love you, my Anne with an E.” She chuckles and pulls him down to kiss him. It was just a short innocent kiss and as they draw back, she whispers “I love you too”. One last time he kisses her cheek before he turns around and disappears in the train.

She spots him, sitting next to the window, hesitantly waving at her as the train starts. She even thinks that she sees a tear rolling down his cheek, but that's probably just her imagination. As the train gets faster and soon disappears in the distance she still stands there, waving after it and silently crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I'll try to update next week again but I can't promise anything :)


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne wants to surprise Gilbert but it doesn't go as planned...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg thank you all so so SO much for 100 kudos! Aaaaah I still can't believe it! I appreciate every single one of You and I read every comment with such joy, believe me :) So yeah just thank ya'll for the incredible support <3

Over the next few months, they’ve gone back to exchanging love letters again. Those love letters were nice for sure, but she still missed him. They haven’t seen each other in nearly 3 months now and Anne craved to see him again, to touch him again, to kiss him again. So, she planned to visit him during the Christmas holidays. She didn’t tell him about her visit though, that would ruin the surprise.

So, one early winter morning, Anne was awake, preoccupied with packing her trunk last minute. Stella invited her to stay with her family over the Holidays so Anne had a place to stay while she was in Toronto. Their train would leave in one hour and Anne was beyond excited.

After almost 14hours of traveling on the train, they finally arrived in Toronto, tired and completely exhausted. Anne underestimated the long train ride and therefore had to change her plan to visit Gilbert today. Even though it was already pretty late, they still got a warm supper before they went to bed.

The next morning right after breakfast Anne makes her way to Gilberts dormitory. She knew that he had a roommate, but Gilbert said he wouldn’t be there over the holidays. After a ten-minute walk, she stood in front of a big brick building. The Doors were out of dark wood and looked quite majestic and distinguished with their golden doorknobs. She pushes the heavy door open and gets inside.

She had to ask the cleaning lady as well as several students until she finally found Gilberts room. It was at the four floor, together with only three others. Apparently, the dorms downstairs were favoured because the students didn’t want to walk so many stairs. Either way, at least they would have more privacy here, so she didn’t care about the many stairs.

Anne takes one last, deep breath before she knocks at the heavy wood door. She hears footstep approaching and smiles widely until suddenly she hears a girl’s Voice “Gilbert, who is that? Nobody can see me in here you know that!”

Her heart cracks and it breaks entirely as the footsteps stop and she hears Gilbert saying, “Just put your blouse back on and go hide in the bathroom I’ll be right back.”

She feels tears gather in her eyes and she lets out a whimper. Fastly, she turns around and runs away, tears running down her cheeks. The door opens behind her and Gilbert shouts, “Anne? Anne, is that you? Where are you going?! Hey come back!”

She hears footsteps approaching her, and tries to run faster. But soon he catches up with her, grabs her arm and turns her around. “Hey Anne- Why are you crying? What happened?”

“DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH ME” she screams and snatches her arm away. Gilbert looks at her in surprise and stutters “I- Okay, okay… what happened?”

“You know perfectly well what happened!” he shakes his head in confusion and she scoffs “Oh for sure… you know I wanted to surprise you because I couldn’t bear to spent Christmas apart from you,” he opens his mouth to say something but as he sees the death glares she shoots at him, he closes it again.

“I came here for a few days over the holidays just to see you. And then I knock at your door just to find out that- that,” her voice breaks and she tries to hold back the sob escaping her “just to see that you already replaced me.” Anne buries her face in her hands and sinks down against the wall.

She has never felt like this. It hurt her not only emotionally, but really physically. Her whole body ached, and her heart lied shattered before her feet. He cheated on her. Her Gilbert Blythe, the perfectly nice boy, cheated on her. The boy she thought she would marry betrayed her in the worst way possible.

She knows she shouldn’t be surprised. I mean, who would actually want such a scrawny freckled girl? But she still didn’t expect it. She thought Gilbert was different. But now she knows better. He was just like every other boy.

Her head still buried in her hands, sobs shuddering her body, she leans against the wall. She just concentrates on her betrayal, that indescribable pain. From far away she hears Gilberts Voice “Anne? Anne! What do you mean? I didn’t replace you what are you talking about?”

Cumbrously she lifts her head up and looks at him “You betrayed me. You cheated on me with some girl who sits half naked in your bathroom right now. And don’t you dare lie to me now! I heard it with my own ears!”

Suddenly he chuckles “Ooooh you mean Eliza, no- “ and then Anne just snaps. She gets up and slaps him right in the face. “OH, so she has a name how NICE!” Anne says sarcastic. “I don’t know what is so funny about all of this, maybe you just like to see me hurt, but you know what I DON’T CARE! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU” she beats his chest with her hands while shouting in his face.

Until she hasn’t enough strength anymore and just sinks against him. He wraps his Arms around her and just holds her while she cries on his chest. After she was quiet for a few moments, he whispers “Now do you maybe want to know what I have to say to this?”

Her body tenses up, but she says nothing. “Anne, I would never ever cheat on you. Never. I know how that must’ve sound like to you, but Eliza isn’t my affair or something like that.” She scoffs “Well, what is she then? And why doesn’t she wear clothes when she is with you?”

“How about we go into my Room and I’ll explain it to you.”

“Fine.”

After Gilbert closed the door, they sit down on an old, green couch with a patchwork blanked on it. A woman appears in the door frame. She has beautiful blonde hair, which is pinned up on her head. Her eyes are dark brown and she has all in all a slim figure. Apart from her belly. There she has an obvious bulge. Almost like she was… pregnant.

“So, Anne, this is Eliza. Eliza, this is Anne, my fiancée.” Her eyes widen and she hastily says “Oh no! Oh my, I am so sorry, I know how this must look like but I swear nothing ever happened between Gilbert and me, he just helps me out with something.”

Anne sceptically raises an eyebrow and asks, “And with what exactly, may I ask?” Eliza nods and walks over to Anne and takes her Hands. She was tempted to just pull her hands away, but she doesn’t.

“I was courting his roommate, Daniel… and everything was fine. I loved him and he loved me. At least I thought he would… we were perfectly happy until… until I got pregnant. Just to be clear, I didn’t know you could get pregnant from anything we were doing and he just talked me into it.

After a month or so, I noticed a change in me. I felt sick and oversensitive, so I decided to go to the doctor who announced that I was pregnant. I was completely shocked. You have to understand, I’m an unmarried woman with a baby on my way. It was the worst that could happen.

So, I was devastated. Right after my Doctors appointment, I went to Daniel. I needed comfort, someone to tell me it’s going to be alright. Needless to say, that’s not how it went. He shouted that I ruined his life and blamed me for getting pregnant.

He was furious and didn’t want to have something to do with the child. So he abandoned me. I thought he really loved me but-“

Her voice breaks and Anne suddenly feels sympathy for her. She knows how it is to feel abandoned and unwanted. She squeezes Eliza’s hand and signalises her to go on.

“Long story short, he left Toronto. I don’t know where he is now… anyway, after Daniel left, I just broke down on the couch and Gilbert found me there as he came home. He made me tea and gave me a blanket.

Then he sat down next to me and we just talked. About my pregnancy, about Daniel, about my future, about the baby’s future. I didn’t want to go to a doctor as he would soon find out I’m not married and then the whole town would know. I would have to leave the university and my future would be ruined.

So Gilbert offered to help me. He is in medical school, so he knows some things about pregnancy and birth and all. The plan was for me to sign out of University for now, secretly move in here, to give birth to the baby and then go back to college again.

I have a befriended, married couple and they can’t seem to have children. They want a family so badly, and I could help them. A win-win situation actually… And nobody would ever know because Gilbert lives alone in the fourth floor, nobody would ever see, or hear me.

Of course, if I had known you planned to visit, I would’ve told you this under more… comfortable and calmer circumstances… I’m really sorry for scaring you like this, but believe me I would never ever make a pass on Gilbert! Please believe me!”

Tears gather in Eliza’s eyes as she pleadingly looks at Anne.

“I am so sorry for what happened to you, really I am. I do believe you, but do you mind me asking you one more question… why were you topless in a room with Gilbert?”

“He made a routine examination on my belly because the baby is breech and the due day comes closer and closer… If it doesn’t turn around soon, Gilbert has to turn it himself, which could be really painful.” She swallows the tears down and closes her eyes painfully at the thought of it.

“That sounds horrible! I really hope it turns in time…” Anne says and then she just pulls her into a tight hug, as close as it’s possible with her big belly in the way. “Thank you for being so understanding…” Eliza whispers.

After all those misunderstandings were cleared up, the mood got way better in the little dorm. They just drank tea and talked hours over hours, turns out Anne and Eliza actually have a lot things in common. Their love for romance novels and flowers, for example. Around 4pm Eliza went to bed for a nap and left Anne and Gilbert alone on the little couch.

“Sooo you actually thought I cheated on you?” Gilbert breaks the silence. Embarrassingly she buries her head in her hands as she mumbles, “I don’t know… what else was I supposed to think?”

Fondly he takes her Hands away from her face “hey Anne look at me. I would never cheat on you. Ever. You are the only one for me.”

“And you are the only one for me, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand what do we think?   
> What do you think will happen next?   
> I would love to hear your thoughts :)


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's getting kind of hot....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just smut lol

Their faces were only inches apart and simultaneously they both lean forward as their lips finally touch. Instantly Anne lets her hand slide into his locks and Gilbert puts both of his hands on her waist. They deepen the kiss and his tongue slides into her mouth, which causes her to moan.

“I missed this.” she whispers. They continue to kiss each other with great desire and soon Anne lays under him, her legs wrapped around his hips. “Gilbert…” she breaks the kiss, and he leans his forehead against hers, panting “What’s wrong my love?”

With a mischievous smile, she starts fumbling on the buttons of his pants. Finally, she manages to unbutton them. He helps her to pull them down and throw them off the couch. But Anne isn’t done yet. She pushes Gilbert off her and before he can ask anything, she already sits on top of him.

She plants hot kisses on his neck, sucking the sensitive spot behind his ear, and slowly kisses her way down. Soon his shirt is also unbuttoned, and he takes it off. She continues planting kisses all over his body until she arrives at the waistband of his boxers. She looks up at him once more before she slowly pulls his boxers down. He takes a sharp breath as he realizes her intentions.

Once his boxers are fully down, she allows herself a look at his crouch. And a gasp escapes her. It was so… big… how… it couldn’t possibly… fit inside her… of course she didn’t plan to have sex with him right now but someday they probably want to do it but just how, she asks herself.

But before she can worry too much about what may be in the future, she just pushes the negative thoughts aside and concentrates on the here and now.

She takes his length in her hand and slowly strokes it up and down, whispering “is that okay?”  
He lets out a groan “mhm yeah just like that…” 

There is already pre-cum gathering on his tip and in reflexively Anne leans forward and lets her tongue dart out to lick it of.

He moans loudly, “Fuck Anne” and jerks his hips inside of her mouth. His reaction lets Anne’s insides clench, and she feels the wetness through her underwear.

More confident now, she starts sucking his tip and exploring him with her tongue, while her hands still stroke his shaft. His back leans against the couch cushions so he has a perfect view on Anne’s head bobbing up and down, pleasuring him. One of his hands is tangled in her locks, slightly pulling it sometimes, which in turn, makes her moan.

Every time she moans, he can feel it vibrate around his cock and he can hardly hold himself back. Every now and then Gilbert erratically jerks his hips and his cock twitches as Anne takes him deeper. His legs exert and he feels the pressure building up inside 

“Anne… this is so good but… I’m going to cum soon so if you don’t… don’t want that, you to have to stop now.”

She looks up to him before she takes him deeper and at the sensation of almost his whole cock inside of her warm mouth, he groans loudly and pulls her hair. His hips thrust into her mouth one more time, as his warm cum shoots into her mouth. String my string, she swallows all of it.

Anne licks her lips and leans down to give him a peck on the lips  
“How was that?”

“The best orgasm I ever had.” He admits and Anne smiles proudly.

“But now let me do something for you too…”

She feels a pleasant extraction in her lower abdomen at his words and holds back a moan.

Suddenly he lifts her up, carries her to his room and lays her on his bed. He leans over her and kisses her exposed neck. “Let’s get this off, shall we.” He points at her dress. Anne arches her back of the bed so he can get better access to her buttons on the back of her dress, and he softly undoes them.

Slowly he stripes the sleeves over her Arms and soon the plain blue dress is on the floor. Anne was always against corsets; they were uncomfortable and unpractical, and she often refused to wear them.

So, she lays under him in only her petticoat, her chemise and her panties. “You are so beautiful.” He whispers as he also stripes off her petticoat. Anne blushes and squirms as his hands wander over her exposed legs. “So beautiful.”

Devoutly, he caresses her inner thighs and she whimpers at the soft touch. “Impatient, are we?” she moans despairingly “Gilbert , please touch me.” 

She didn’t have to ask twice. He grunts at her words and kisses his way up to her panties. He can see and smell her wetness through her panties and with one swift movement he takes them off.

He puts his mouth on her most sensitive area and she moans loudly his name at the sudden touch. His tongue explores her and slides her up and down while her hands are buried in his hair.

Carefully, he inserts one finger inside of her while his mouth is still stimulating her clit. At first the sudden intrusion was quite uncomfortable but soon she felt herself squirm every time he fills her out.

Her clit pulses against his tongue and her insides clench around his finger. He knows she is close as her legs start shaking and her moans grow louder.

He adds another finger, and she screams his name, her back arching as she comes intensely. She clenches tight around his fingers. But he doesn’t stop.

He moves his fingers to her clit and rubs it firmly. “Gilbert… what are… what are you doing.” 

"Do you want me to stop?"

She shakes her head and whimpers a soft "No please don't stop" 

She pants, biting in her arm, trying to stifle another moan. He just accelerates his movements on her clit and his other hand slides to her entrance and he inserts two fingers again.

“What- oh my god, oh my god!” She pulls his locks hard and he grunts at the sensation.

“Come for me, love.”

She throws her head back at his words and her back arches of the mattress as she comes again.

Anne pants loudly and as he lays down beside her, she snuggles herself against his hot skin and he places a soft kiss on her hair. She feels her eyelids getting heavy and yawns against his chest.

A chuckle escapes him as he thinks about how cute she looks. Her head resting on his chest and her locks tingling his skin. As he notices how tired she looks, he grabs a blanket, laying beside him, and throws it over them so her slim figure is fully covered.

She makes an approving sound before she slowly drifts asleep. At the feeling of her steady breath and the look of her eyes peacefully closed, Gilbert soon falls asleep too.


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this chapter at least 3 times and I'm still not completely happy with the outcome but well it is what it issss I hope you'll enjoy anyway!

The next time he opens his eyes, he sees Anne gazing at him, completely lost in her thoughts. Her chin rests on his chest and her hair softly tingles his skin. Her fingertips play with his locks and as she sees that he’s awake her face blushes and she mutters “sorry I didn’t mean to wake you up…”

Anne tries to pull her Hand away, but he stops her “No it’s okay, I like it when you go through my hair… it feels nice,”

She blushes again, but continues her movements.

“Hey Gilbert?”

“Hm?”

“When did you know ?”

“Knew what?” he asks confused

“Knew that you love me”

He chuckles “Why are you asking?”

“Oh, I don’t know… I’m just curious… was there a certain moment for you?”

His hands start playing with a strain of her hair as he answers,

“I mean, I’ve told you before, I somehow always knew… I fancied you from the moment I met you in the woods. You were just so different, interesting… I wanted to get to know you, but that wasn’t love back then...or at least I don't think so.

And then we became best friends and I don’t know if I pushed those feelings away or If I was just too oblivious to realize it.”

She chuckles, and he continues

“Well, I didn’t really realize it until… until the dance practice actually… Yeah, I think the moment I danced with you it hit me. Afterwards I questioned my feelings towards you and our dance was on my mind all the time. I guess that was the ‘moment’ for me. The moment I realized I wanted to be more than friends.”

As he looks at her, he sees her wide smile and then she leans over to give him a soft kiss on the lips.

“I think that was it for me too… The dance practise, I mean. That was the moment I realized my heart beat faster whenever our hands touched…”

“Well good thing I broke the dance etiquette then, or otherwise you wouldn’t have had this realization,”

He laughs over his own little joke, but as he looks over to Anne, she just looks so confused he stops.

“You know because otherwise we wouldn’t have really danced together and our hands wouldn’t have touched and you just said you had the realization the moment our-" he tries to explain but Anne interrupts him

“Yeah, I got that part but… you didn’t break the dance etiquette”

Now it was Gilberts turn to be confused

“Of course I did, I was supposed to dance with Diana and Jane but I spun you over so we could dance together.”

“You messed up the whole dance formation just to dance with me?” she asks in disbelief.

“Well, I wouldn’t say I messed it all up because I mean they all played along so it worked out…" he mumbles shyly. "So you actually didn’t notice?”

“No not at all… wait you really did that just so we could- and everybody just switched places without complaining- they just did a new formation so we could dance together… how did I not notice that?! I mean you just randomly spun me over to your side and basically messed up a whole dance,”

He blushes “Again I wouldn’t say I messed it all up…”

But she doesn’t seem to listen to him as she suddenly exclaims

“Gilbert, that is so romantic!”

Shyly he scratches the back of his head and mumbles under his breath, “Uhm I guess so… I don’t know it was sort of a reflex to grab your hand… I didn’t think about it that much...”

“Well, I’m glad you did,” she simply says.

“Me too.”

She leans forward to kiss him, but as she tries to deepen the kiss and climb on his lap, he suddenly starts tickling her.

“That’s my revenge, Anne girl!” he says with a mischievous grin.

Immediately she squirms and tries to escape his touch. Their laughter fills the room and as Anne tries to get away again, she overbalances. With a last surprised scream, she falls out of the bed and pulls Gilbert with her.

With a thud they land on the floor and while Gilbert asks her quite concerned if she’s okay, Anne just rolls on the floor laughing. A smile creeps upon his face and he chuckles in disbelief. He offers Anne his hand and pulls her up with such a drive that she stumbles against his chest.

A giggle escapes her and he looks down on her, softly brushing a lock out of her face.

“Looks like I fell for you all over again… quite literally.” She tries to crack a joke, and he chuckles.

Gilbert leans down, and she already closes her eyes, expecting him to kiss her, but he just gives her a short kiss on the forehead. Anne makes a disapproving noise and rests her head against his chest. His arms are wrapped around her, holding her close, and he wished they could stay like that forever.

Unfortunately, he sees the clock out of the corner of his eye, and realizes how late it already is.

“Uhm” he clears his throat and draws back a little. “Anne, you know what time it is?”

Firstly, she looks kind of confused, but as she turns around and sees the clock a gasp escapes her.

“GILBERT! I’VE BEEN HERE FOR 9 HOURS ALREADY?! Oh no this is bad, very bad I’m going to be late for supper oh nooo”

Hectically, she gathers her clothes together and puts them on. Gilbert also quickly gets his pants back on as well as a simple white shirt. “Anne, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have fallen asleep I- “he tries to apologize, but she interrupts him.

“Gilbert Blythe, will you stop apologizing! You always do that, even though you did nothing wrong! I think I’m old enough to take responsibility for my actions, I’m not a child anymore!”

In a hurry she tries to fix her hair in front of a mirror while Gilbert awkwardly stands next to the bed mumbling, “Of course you are, I didn’t want to- It wasn’t my intention- I’m sor-“

She whirls around “Don’t apologize it’s okay, really. I am sorry for snapping at you like that I shouldn’t have really…”

“No it’s fine Anne you had every right to-“

“No it’s not, you did nothing wrong I just tend to overreact sometimes even when I shouldn’t-“

“Anne not it’s my fault really “

“But I was rude,”

“Anne, it’s okay let’s not argue over such a silly thing,”

He offers his hand, and she shakes it.

“Truce"

“Truce”

They chuckle and he whispers

“Old Habits never really change, huh?”

“I guess not,”

For a moment they get lost in each other gazes until Anne remembers again that she should quickly leave before Stella gets worried or worse, suspicious.

She clears her throat and says, “I really think I should go…”

He slowly nods his head and accompanies her to the door.

Eliza sits on the green couch, reading a book, but as they enter the living room, she quickly puts it away and stands up.

“Oh, you aren’t staying for supper, Anne?” she asks disappointed.

“No, I’m sorry but my friend is probably already waiting for me” she looks at Eliza apologetically.

“Oh no don’t be sorry I understand, you’ll visit again though?”

“Uhm yeah, I actually planned to come by tomorrow again! I have to admit this dorm is truly splendid and of course the company is as well”

Eliza grins at her “Oh how nice I’m looking forward to tomorrow, I’ll definitely have to bake a pie!"

“A pie? How magnificent! See you tomorrow then...” Anne goes over and hugs her real quick before returning to Gilbert again.

“So uhm I’ll give you two a little privacy…” Eliza blushes and disappears in her Room.

Anne and Gilbert exchange a quick look, and both aren’t really sure what to say now.

“Uhm should I uhm walk you home?” he asks hesitantly.

She blushes “I mean normally I’d love to but as I’m already late, it’s probably better if I go alone…”

“Yeah, of course… just be careful”

“Always”

He pulls her into a short hug and kisses her softly.

“Bye carrots…”

She playfully hits him, still she can’t hide her smile.

“Bye idiot”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you thiiiiiink?


	17. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go on another date together...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I either write every day or I don't write for weeks, there is no in between.  
> As I'm sick right now and therefore don't go to school, I've written quite a lot so there you go, another chapter!
> 
> When you read this I would advise you to listen to 'speechless' by Dan+Shay  
>   
> Idk I just think the song fits them and their relationship so well and I'm already imagining them dancing to this at their wedding (don't crash my hopes pls I know the song obviously didn't exist back then but a girl can dream)

The next 3 days they all spend together in the little dorm, just eating cake, chatting and laughing. And as Christmas arrived, Anne and Gilbert planned a little date. First, they would go to a tea place nearby and afterwards take a nice walk through the snowy Toronto.

And as much as Anne liked Eliza, she was looking forward to spending some time alone with Gilbert again. So, as she knocked on his door that day, she was smiling in great anticipation and was wearing her best dress with her hair pinned up quite nicely.

When Gilbert opens the door, he draws a sharp breath and slowly lets his eyes wander over her figure.

“Wow, you look… beautiful,”

From inside the room Eliza mocks “Really that’s all what you can come up with Blythe?!”

“Shut up!” he shouts back but smiles a little and as he turns back to Anne, he whispers, “It’s like having Bash here again…”

Anne chuckles and Eliza shouts, “I heard that!”

But he just shakes his head and tells her goodbye before closing the door behind him and they’re finally alone. In a hallway of a dormitory, but still alone.

“You truly look breathtaking,”

He takes a step forward,

“glorious,”

Fondly he cups her cheek,

“marvelous, “

His Voice lowers and his pupils dilate,

“flawless,”

His other hand wanders over her waist, stroking it softly.

“perfect,”

She gasps and rests her hands on his chest,

“wonderful,”

He leans forward, their lips now almost touching,

“beyond beautiful…”

Before he can say anything else, Anne stands up on her tiptoes and their lips meet.

Or more likely crash together.

He lets his tongue slide into her mouth and pulls her closer.

Gilbert leads her backwards until her back hits the wall and she gasps.

For a second, they break the kiss, looking at each other with great desire. Both of their eyes are filled with lust.

But before either one of them can think about it, their lips meet again and he presses her against the wall.

They don’t think about it and just feel. His hands wander over her curves and she buries her hand in his locks again.

But as Anne starts fumbling on his jacket, he takes her hands and pins them over her head. Not expecting him to take over control like that, she moans into the kiss.

He plants hot kisses on her jawline and neck as he says with a raspy Voice

“Anne, we can’t,”

Kiss

“not in the hallway,”

Kiss

“anybody could see us.”

He stops kissing her, lets go of her hands and rests his forehead against hers.

Both pant heavily and Anne wraps her Arms around his neck as she whispers

“But I missed this so much…”

Her hand wanders down near his pants “I missed being alone with you and this is our last day together”

He closes his eyes, and she continues, now resting her mouth directly next to his ear

“I missed touching you, ,”

With a quick movement and without even thinking about it, her tongue darts out and she kisses the spot behind his ear. He groans at the sensation and jerks his hips forward as a reflex.

But before anything else can happen he suddenly steps back breathing heavily.

“Anne, I missed that too, but we can’t do that now. We are literally in the middle of my dormitory hallway.”

She looks quite disappointed? Offended? Either way, definitely not happy. He smiles apologetically at her and moves closer again, taking her hands in his.

“Look, we can still… uhm… do that… once we are back from our date, you know. I mean, if you think about it, my cozy dorm room is a better option than this cold hallway…”

She chuckles “hm yeah… but what about Eliza?”

“Oh, I don’t think she’ll disturb us, she knows we have a date and want a little alone time” and then he winks. Gilbert Blythe actually winks at her.

And he looks like he instantly regrets it.

Anne giggles “did you just-“

“No, I didn’t” he blushes and looks away.

“You totally did!”

“Ugh, I don’t know why I did that,”

But Anne just laughs and hugs him “It’s okay I’m sorry I don’t mean to laugh, but it’s quite funny:”

“You know what? How about we leave? I could do with some tea how about you?” he tries to distract her.

Luckily, she just agrees without mocking him any further.

The café is only a five-minute walk away and as they enter it, a little bell rings above their heads.

Anne gasps as she sees where they are. For her, it’s literally paradise. The whole room is decorated with the most splendid flowers and in the corner, she spots a cozy red armchair next to a wall out of bookshelves.

The air is filled with the sound of piano jingle, but she doesn’t see a piano anywhere near. Gilbert must’ve seen her confused look and points to something next to the counter, whispering “there is a phonograph.”

“No way.” Her eyes light up and she turns around to him

“It is so beautiful here, really Gilbert, it’s perfect.”

But he just smirks and says “wait till you see our table”

He takes her hand and leads her through a little corridor, enlightened by lightning bulbs hanging from the ceiling.

“Where are we going?” She asks and can’t hide the anticipation in her voice.

Suddenly he stops and turns around so he can face her “close your eyes”

Without hesitation, she closes them and squeals in excitement.

With caution, he leads her through the corridor until Anne senses a change.

She can’t quite hear the piano anymore and instead hears the babble of voices in distance. The scent of hot chocolate combined with flowers fills her nose and she feels Gilberts hot breath now directly against her ear.

“You can open your eyes now.”

They are standing in a beautiful winter garden. Through the glass you could see a few willows covered in snow and a small frozen lake where some kids are ice skating.

The round tables are covered with laced tablecloths in red, mustard yellow and brown, matching with the wine-red carpet on the floor.

Chandeliers are hanging from the ceiling as well as flower wreaths in dark red and yellow tones. And the Vases, in every imaginable form with pretty flowers in it, just made it perfect.

“Gil…”

“Do you like it?” he whispers.

As an answer she just turns around, hugging him without caring about all the other people in the room.  
“I love it.”

“I’m glad… you want to pick a table for us to sit?”

She looks around with a serious look on her face until her eyes light up and she literally drags him to the corner of the room.

As soon as they sit down, she looks out of the window, observing a bundle of puppies chasing each other through the snow and barking at the birds, which are sitting in the willows above them.

Gilbert just chuckles under his breath, watching her face light up because of some puppies playing in the snow.

“Aren’t they so precious, Gilbert?!” She squeaks and turns around to look at him. Her eyes glimmer with joy and he can’t help but smile foolishly at her.

“Anne?”

“Yes?”

Affectionately, he looks at her and takes her hand in his. He wants to say so much but she makes him speechless, she takes the breath out of his lungs whenever she just looks at him.

He can’t fight it, he is completely and utterly consumed by her. With every laugh, every giggle, every look, every touch, he falls more in love with her. He wants to tell her how he feels, wants her to know how much he adores her, but he can’t find the right words to describe it.

So instead of demonstrating his utter admiration for her he simply asks,

“You want some tea?”

The next hour they just spend talking and laughing. Other people around them already start staring, and as Anne leans over to him to whisper something in his ear, they hear someone scoff behind them.

Anne slowly turns around and sees an elderly woman with a strict face walking towards their table.

As she arrived at their table Anne questioningly raises an eyebrow and the woman shoots death glares at her.

“Oh my, I have never! A shame is what it is! Yes, you two should be utterly ashamed! An unmarried couple behaving like that in public this is unbelievable.  
You two should know better than holding hands and whispering around its disgrace, really! Aren’t you worried about your reputation young lady, because you should!”

Anne already opens her mouth to answer, but Gilbert is worried she’ll snap at the woman, not that she doesn’t deserve it, so he quickly forestalls Anne by saying,

“What makes you think we aren’t married?” The woman looks at him in disbelief.

Without thinking twice Anne points to her engagement ring and looks provokingly at the woman  
“I think, pardon me, you should mind your own business instead of wasting your time on judging innocent people. Because we are actually married, isn’t that right, my darling?”

She looks over to Gilbert, who is preoccupied with hiding his laughter. As he sees that the woman expectantly watches him, he quickly clears his throat, saying

“Yes, today is our 6-month anniversary, actually. How the time flies.”

“You know what darling I want to leave. I have better things to do than to listen to those offensive accusations!” abruptly she stands up and also Gilbert rises.

The woman looks kind of taken aback and before they leave Gilbert leans over and just says

“I’m sorry, but lately she is quite moody because of the pregnancy.”

Anne can barely hold back her giggle and before the woman can answer anything, Anne and Gilbert quickly flounce out of the café.

As soon as the fresh winter air hits their faces, they start laughing helplessly.

“That was fun!” she exclaims.

“Yes, it was” he agrees and takes her hand in his.

“Since you are my wife, I think I can hold your hand in public.”

She blushes and her heart pounds heavily against her chest at the word ‘wife’.

They take a long walk through the snowy Toronto until they are freezing cold and decide to go back to his dorm.

As he tries unlocks the door with shaky fingers she leans over to his ear and aspirates “You remember where we left of earlier?”

He seizes before he slowly turns around.

With a mischievous grin, she pulls him down to her and presses her lips on his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand what do ya'll think?  
>   
> And what do you think is gonna happen next?  
>   
> I love to hear your theories or speculations as it gives me a new perspective of what I'm writing plus it's always interesting to hear how you think this story will continue :)


	18. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually don't even know how to summarize this haha it's basically a muddle of smut and so much fluff that you literally want to throw up lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe listen to 'Can't help Falling in Love' by Elvis Presley at the end of the chapter (spoiler hehe) when they start to dance (as always Idk I just think dancing is so cute lol)

Though token by surprise he soon deepens the kiss and, again, leads her backwards until her back hits the door.

A soft moan falls from her lips and he opens the door behind her so they both stumble into the living room.

Luckily Gilbert was right and Eliza was nowhere to be seen so they could get into Gilberts room unbothered.

As soon as he closed the door, they kiss again. His hands run over her back, holding her close while hers unbutton his shirt.

Soon it is fully open and her hands can wander over his hot skin. Meanwhile, Gilbert starts fumbling on the buttons on the back of her dress. With a little help of Anne, he gets it open, and it falls on the floor.

Her three petticoats follow after. Now she is only wearing a white chemise, which rests against her figure perfectly and highlights her curves.

He doesn’t have much time to cherish the sight of it though, because Anne slides a hand on the back of his neck and pulls him down to her. Their lips crush against each other again and they both groan.

Anne gets rid of his jacket and shirt, and as soon as she’s done with that, he suddenly takes a step forward and lifts her up.

Instinctively she wraps her legs around him but he doesn’t carry her to the bed like she thought, he, again, presses her against the wall.

He starts kissing his way down from her jawline, over her neck, to her décolleté. Anne’s one hand is buried in his hair and the other grabs his shoulder, trying to hold on to anything while he kisses her speechless.

“Gil…” she whimpers and slightly pulls his locks.

“What do you want?” he asks with a raspy Voice and Anne’s insides clench at the sound of it.

“You” she aspirates.

“You already have me, Anne girl. All wrapped around your finger.”

But she shakes her head “no I don’t mean that, I want to feel you… all of you,”

He draws a sharp breath “you know we can’t… it’s too risky,”

With a disappointing sigh she nods “Yeah I know…”

“You know… I can do other things though…”

He places a trace of kisses on her neck.

“I can still make you feel good. I can still touch you. I can still make you moan. Do you want that?”

He stops kissing her and looks her right in the eyes.

Again, she is astonished of how fast he takes control in those situations. She doesn’t mind it though…she quite likes this bolder side of him. So, she whimpers “Yes please Gilbert”

He smirks and kisses his way down on her again.

“Let’s take that off, shall we?” he points at the chemise and she nods.

In one quick movement he pulls it over her head and then he stops. His eyes wander over her body and he gulps.

Even though she now stands half naked in front of him, she doesn’t feel the need to cover herself up. She trusts Gilbert with her whole being, and she knows that she is safe with him.

He opens his mouth, closes it, opens it again and then whispers with a throaty Voice

“You are perfect, I really mean it…”

She blushes and avoids to look at him. Deliberately his hands move from her décolleté, over her belly and waist, to her panties.

Softly, he kisses the skin above it while his hands stroke her legs up and down.

Then his hand moves further up, slides in her panties and starts rubbing over her center, and her head falls back against the wall at the sensation.

He rubs circles around her clit but he moves his fingers so slow that it barley gives her any release. Anne lets out a whimper “Gil please”

He stripes her panties off and puts his mouth on her center and she cries out his name in surprise. Firstly, he just tentatively kisses her there, but soon he gets bolder and she instinctively starts grinding her hips against him.

“I want to hear you Anne” he says, but she presses her lips together to hold back a moan “but what about Eliza…?”

“Doesn’t matter” he simply says and continues to softly lick her. Though that’s barley a consolation for Anne, she already knows she can’t hold back her noises forever. The feeling of him kissing her there is just too overwhelming.

But still, she would try to stay silent for as long as possible… maybe also just to tease Gilbert a little…she wouldn’t give him that satisfaction, she had her pride.

Gilbert notices she won’t give in so quickly, so he speeds up his movements a little. Slowly, he removes a hand from her thighs and slides a finger down against her wetness.

A gasp escapes her, and she buries her hands in his hair, trying to find hold anywhere. He teases her entrance with his finger and her grip in his hair tightens.

Then he slowly inserts one finger inside and Anne’s hips buck against him.

“You’re only torturing yourself by not making any noise…” Gilbert pants and Anne knows he’s right, but she will go to hell to admit that.

So, she bravely grits her teeth, holding back all her moans.

As he quickens his movements and suck harder, it’s too much. She feels her climax building up and with one hand she pulls his locks.

Her legs tremble and she bites into her hand to stifle a moan. He watches her and while his fingers pump in and out of her she falls over the edge.

“Gilbert!” she exclaims, and he feels her clenching around his fingers as the orgasm overwhelms her. Her thighs clench together in spasm and he reduces the pressure of his tongue. Softly, he puts a kiss on her center before he stands up.

Panting, Anne tries to catch her breath again and Gilbert fondly strokes her waist up and down.

After a few seconds she gazes at him, slides a hand behind his neck, and pulls him down to kiss her. Anne turns him around so now he is the one leaning against the wall.

With a mischievous smirk, she kisses her way down to his pants. She looks up to him with a questioning look on her face and as he nods, she unbuttons his pants.

In one swift movement, she pulls them down and takes his length in her hand. His head falls back as she tentatively starts stroking him.

With her thumb she rubs over his tip to wipe away the pre cum gathering there and he erratically jerks his hips into her hand.

She strokes him slowly up and down and then suddenly leans over and puts him into her mouth.

“Anne!” he cries out and one of his hands is tangled in her hair.

Boldly, she lets her tongue slide up and down on him while he pants. He already feels a pressure building up inside and he whispers, “Anne…”

As she doesn’t react, he carefully tries to pull her away a little. Now she looks up to him “Did I do something wrong?”

“No, not at all! I just… I’m not gonna last long and if you continue to do that, I’ll uhm” he awkwardly clears his throat “then I’ll come in your mouth but if you don’t want me to, I can pull away before-“ but she quickly interrupts him.

“If that’s your only concern than I can just assure you that it doesn’t bother me at all if you uhm…if you orgasm in my mouth. Really don’t worry about that”

And with that, she leans down again and takes him in her mouth. He grunts, and he closes his eyes in pleasure.

With every lick of her tongue he gets more worked up and soon he pants again “Anne… I’ll… I’ll come soon.”

Innocently she looks up to him and it pushes him over the edge. He reflexively thrusts his hips forward in her mouth.

With a groan, he spills into her and she swallows it all.

Afterwards they get into bed. His back leans against the headboard and her head rests on his shoulder. Fondly, he caresses her Hand with his thumb as he breaks the silence.

“Uhm Anne, you know I thought about something… what the women said in the café”

Curiously she looks up to him “Yes?”

“I mean, we are engaged, right?”

She nods with her head and he continues, “Well I do want to marry you, I really do. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and live in that little cottage, in our house of dreams…”

“But?” she asks with a concerned undertone in her Voice.

“But I- I’m not- I don’t think we-“

“Come on, spit it out!”

“Well, I just don’t think that we should marry so soon, I mean- I want to finish my studies first, you know? And of course I love you, more than anything that’s not why I’m saying that it’s just-“ he tries to explain but Anne interrupts him.

“Oh, thank god! I was thinking exactly the same thing!”

With a relieving sigh he says, “Really?”

“Yes! I mean I also love you but it’s just a bit too soon, you know? Of course, one day I want to ‘settle down’ and live in that cottage with you but firstly I want to be a teacher. I want to work a while, and gain some life experience before I get married!”

“Yes, exactly! And I mean, we don’t need a marriage certificate to know we love each other. I believe in us and I don’t need a piece of paper to prove it. And in a few years, we can still have our dream wedding. There is still plenty of time for us to move into that cottage, for us to dance in that backyard-“

Anne chuckles “You’ve grown quite fond of dancing since we’re together, didn’t you?”

He counters “well whenever there is music, you’re unstoppable I just go with the flow you know. You’re obsessed with dancing darling”

“That’s not true!”

“It kind of is…” he chuckles at her offended expression.

More serious he asks, “So we agree? Once I’m finished with my studies and you worked a few years, then we’ll marry.”

“Sounds like a plan to me.”

Their eyes meet and both lean in for a soft kiss.

“Hey uhm before you leave later… and since it’s Christmas eve, I have a little present for you…”

He stands up and churns his bedside table up, searching for something.

With a triumphant “Here it is!” he turns around again, holding a little box wrapped in gift wrap paper in his hand.

But as he sees her face, he seizes.

“Hey what’s wrong?” he asks concerned

“I totally forgot that it’s Christmas today I don’t have anything for you…” she looks kind of ashamed and avoids looking at him.

“Really? Because you just being here, is the best Christmas gift I could've ever ask for. I don’t expect anything from you, I’m just happy that I actually can spend my Christmas with you.”

Fondly he takes her hand in his and gives her the little box “and now you shall open my present…or how I like to call it: a simple demonstration of my love and admiration for you…”

She chuckles and carefully opens the little golden bow on top of it. A small brown box appears underneath the wrapping paper.

“What is that?” she asks, unsure when she notices a little crank handle on the side of it.

“Just turn the crank”

Carefully she does what he says and suddenly soft music starts to play. But it’s not any music. The sound of the ‘Dashing white sergeant’ fills the air and Anne gasps.

Tears of joy gather in her eyes and Gilbert watches her, unsure what to do now.

“Uh, do you uh… like it?”

“I love it” she whispers with a choked Voice.

Slowly a smile spreads across his face and he mumbles, “It’s the Dashing White Sergeant you know…I thought it’s a nice memory of the dance practise…”

With a suppressed sob she flings her arms around his neck and buries her head in the crook of his neck “It’s perfect”

Kind of token by surprise, he wraps his arms around her and pulls her closer to him.

“Thank you so much…”

He draws back a little to wipe away the tears from her cheek “I’m happy you like it.”

“Like it? I love it, I really do!” Anne leans forward to whisper in his ear “but you do know that you have to dance with me now, right?”

He chuckles “remember how you said earlier that you were totally not obsessed with dancing?”

Acting offended, she answers, “Well, it’s not my fault! If you gift me a music box, you bet I will take the opportunity!” with a challenging look she stares at him, expecting another witty response.

But he just mumbles under his breath, “then come on”

He takes her hand and spins her around.

“You have to turn the music on, obviously!” she rolls her eyes and takes the music box to turn the crank handle.

As the music starts to play Gilbert pulls her to him again and she laughs as he stumbles over his own feet, trying to remember all the steps.

Though Gilbert has actually no idea what he is really doing, it doesn’t matter. As they stumble through the room, they giggle helplessly.

And when the music stops, they just get a little slower but don’t stop dancing. Her head falls on his chest, a wide grin on her face. Gilbert rests his chin on her head while he carefully guides them.

He spins her around once more and watches her with loving eyes as he pulls her back to him.

Soon they don’t really move anymore and just gaze at each other. Without even noticing, they both lean forward a bit and their lips are only inches apart now.

He slowly moves his hand from her waist and cups her face instead. Anne’s hands rest on his chest and she feels his heartbeat quickening as she softly brushes with her lips over his.

You can’t even call it a kiss, just a short strike of lips like a warm summer breeze.

Then he leans down and really kisses her. It’s slow and loving, all consuming. They forget everything around them. There is no desperate seeking for more touching, no passionately panting.

Fondly, his thumb caresses her cheek and her heart explodes. This kiss is only guided by their love and utter affection for one another.

It feels just like the first time they kissed. They are just lost in the moment, lost in their happiness of being together.

They know this feeling will never change. Those butterflies in their stomachs won’t ever go away.

They know even in 10 years they’ll be just as happy and in Love like now.

They know even after years of being together the way they look at each other will never change.

The way Gilbert gets nervous every time she walks into the room.

The way only Gilbert can make Anne speechless.

They know they are each other weaknesses, and that’s how it’ll always be.

They got all they need when they are together. A look into each other's eyes and they know they’re home.

That’s how it always has been.

They were meant to be together from the moment they met.

Even when they didn’t know it back then, they were always destined to fall in love.

And the moment they danced together, it was clear.

The moment their hands touched, the moment they gazed at each other they couldn’t help but fall in Love.

‘Take my hand  
Take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you’ -Elvis Presley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just read it again and booooy I'm so cheesy haha sorry not sorry, but I can't help it when I write about them gewdhg
> 
> I'm quite unsure about the marriage thing actually... I do believe that Anne would not give up her teaching and her independence just because she gets married but I know that in that time period women usually quit their job and stayed at home, children or not (in the books Anne also stopped teaching once they got married)   
> But I don't know, the Anne we met in the series wouldn't do that I think... yeah but anyways I think it's still more realistic for them to get married when Gilbert finished his studies and not at this point of their lives I mean they are so young! Anne is barely 18 and I know it was normal back then to marry at that age but idk what do y'all think about it?


	19. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza goes into labour...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update, but I have so many exams and therefore I barley find time to write.
> 
> I can't promise when I'll update again but I have holidays in 2 weeks so about that time probably, I just want to let you guys know I will definetly continue this, it'll just take a little longer till the next chapter come online bc I'm so busy!
> 
> So, this one isn't much shirbert but the next one will be some shirbert fluff again, promise :)

A loud cry pulls them out of their bubble of happiness. Right after follows a clangor and Gilbert shouts alarmed,

“Eliza? Eliza, are you alright?”

Before she can answer, both Anne and Gilbert hurry out into the Livingroom. First, they see a shattered Glass on the floor and next Eliza, who is forcefully grabbing the kitchen counter with one hand, the other one lies on her belly.

Her eyes are squeezed shut in pain and she’s breathing heavily. In less than a second Anne jumps over to her and softy touches her arm “hey you’re having contractions, right?”

Painfully she nods and Gilbert asks, “Did your water broke already?”

Another time she nods and says, “I was getting something to drink when it happened and accidentally broke the glass, I’m sorry”

“Don’t be sorry we’ll clean it up later now we must concentrate on your wellbeing,” Anne interferes “Let’s walk a bit around the room that’ll help,”

While Anne sounds quite calm like, she knows what she’s doing, Gilbert suddenly looks nervous and not prepared at all.

“Okay, when your water already broke, then this will happen now.” Hectically he looks around “I need to see if you’re dilated, let me get towels and prepare everything, I think while I do that Anne will support you, right?”

He looks over to her, and she nods quickly “Of course I will! I’ve seen Mrs. Hammond having contractions quite often, I know what’ll help you okay? Everything will work out just fine.”

Gilbert rushes into the bathroom and Anne softly takes Eliza’s Hand “If you’re able to, lets walk a little, I promise it will help”

“Okay” she aspirates and takes Anne’s arm for support.

For about three minutes they just walk in silence until another contraction hits her, and she stands still, firmly grabbing Anne’s arm.

Anne sees in how much Pain she is and softly rubs her back whispering “It’ll be alright, I know how you feel but soon all this will be over…”

Gilbert rushes into the room again, saying, “Okay uhm lets get you into the bedroom I’ve everything prepared. How long was the gap between her contractions Anne?”

“About two or three minutes” she answers as she carefully guides Eliza to her bed.

“Okay then, I guess you must push soon, but to be sure I need to check if you’re dilated, okay?”

“Do whatever is necessary I honestly don’t care. I just want this to be over,” Eliza brings out as she lays down on the bed.

“Uhm if you don’t want me in here I can totally understand I can leave if you-“ but Eliza cuts her off “no please stay…”

So, Anne takes a chair to sit next to her, above her head.

Before his hands disappear under her gown, he looks at Eliza again, asking “Pardon me?” but she just hisses “I don’t care if you go under my skirt, I just want this baby out of my belly!”

Tears gather in her eyes as the next wave of pain hits her and Anne holds her hand, reassuring her repeatedly that it all will be fine.

After a few seconds Gilbert takes his Hands away again and says

“You’re dilated, and the baby is still in cephalic presentation, so now we will wait until your next contraction hits and then you need to push okay? You have to gather all your strength together and push that baby out.”

Softly Anne squeezed her hand “You got this okay? You waited nine long months for this moment to come, you’ve gone through all the struggles, all the pain. You created a full human inside of you and now you’ll just have to squeeze him out!”

If Eliza wasn’t in so much pain, she would’ve probably laughed, but instead she just nods bravely and grits her teeth as she feels another contraction approaching. “I feel a contraction…” she whispers and squeezes her eyes shut in pain.

“Push Eliza! You need to push!” Gilbert urges her on. With a painful groan she pushed and pushed with all her might and almost crushes Anne’s hand.

“Yes, just like that Eliza, I can already see the head! Come on a few more pushes you can do it!”

Carefully Anne strokes her hair back and says, “You’re doing so great. Now just a few more and then you’ll hold your baby in your arms, okay? You’re so strong you know that right?”

A thin film of sweat shows on her forehead and tears gather in her eyes as she pushes again.

“Don’t stop, push! It’s almost there!” Gilbert shouts.

A sob escapes her as she desperately shakes her head “I can’t, I’m not strong enough.”

Anne softly wipes the tears from her cheek and whispers insistently, “Eliza, listen to me, you’ve gone through 9 months of pregnancy. You’ve experienced the worst betrayal from your once thought true love.

You’ve gone through so much and you have proven yourself again and again that you’re resilient and strong. You’re not going to give up now, you hear me? You are almost there and you are going to get it together now and push for dear life!

When the next contraction comes, you will squeeze my hand and push with all your might until that baby is out of your belly!”

Eliza doesn’t say anything but by her expression Anne knew she understood. Determined, she presses her hand and cries out as she starts to push again.

Anne continues to motivate her “Yes! Just like that, you’re doing so good!” and also gilbert shouts “Yeah keep going, YES, the head is out, the head! Come on, only one push now!”

And with all her might she pushed one more time and suddenly it was all over. Baby cries fill the air and Eliza pants heavily.

“It’s a girl” Gilbert announced as he carefully wraps it inside a towel. Anne sees tears welling up in his eyes and just now she realized that she also started crying.

“You did it see, that’s your little girl right there…” she whispers and softly strokes a strain of hair out of her face.

Eliza is also crying and as Gilbert lays the baby on her chest, sobs rock her body. Suddenly Anne begins to think that those aren’t tears of joy anymore and asks in concern, “Eliza? Are you alright? Are you still hurting somewhere?”

Gilbert now also starts to worry and shares a concerning look with Anne.

“No, I’m alright its just…” she takes a deep breath before she continues “You said it was my little girl but I know that…I have to give her away, you understand?

She isn’t my little Girl, she never was, and I thought I’d be okay with that but- I’m not I don’t want to send her away, my own flesh and blood I just can’t-“ her Voice breaks and Anne quickly says,

“You don’t have to send her away we’ll figure something out okay we’ll find a possibility alright? Don’t waste your first minutes with your daughter, by worrying about the future. You should enjoy every second with her and cry in joy, not in sorrow.”

She nods “you’re right…” lovingly she looks at her daughter “hey little one, welcome into this world…”

And so, Eliza follows Anne’s advice and pushes her negative thoughts aside, just enjoying the time with her newborn daughter.

After some time, the baby falls asleep and also Eliza closes her eyes in exhaustion.

“I have to leave now but… Gilbert has the address of my dorm in Queens, we can exchange letters if you want…and Eliza I want you to know, whatever you’ll choose to do about the baby, it’ll be alright.

If you choose to send your daughter away to your befriended couple, she’ll grow up in a loving home with lovely parents who care for her and I bet you can visit her.

And Eliza, when you decide to keep your daughter, you will make it work I just know it. You will have your own little family; you need no man. Who cares what others think as long as you’re happy?

Either way, your daughter is going to grow up, surrounded by people who love her and that’s what matters. In the end it is your decision. And no matter how you’ll decide, I’ll be always here to help you. Whenever you need help, I am here for you. I promise.”

A single tear rolls down her cheek as she takes her Hand and whispers, “I don’t know how I can thank you. You barely know me, and our start was far from perfect, and yet you are so unimaginably kind to me. You do everything for your friends, I can see that.

Thank you for tonight, thank you for everything you did for me these past days. And as long as you’re okay with it, I will write to you because I really want to keep this friendship…”

Anne leans over to kiss her cheek “Thank you. I’m glad I could help and I will be looking forward to your letter. I promise I’ll visit again as soon as I’m able too.”

They exchange a last smile before Anne leaves, Gilbert follows right after.

“I also have to thank you” he whispers.

“For what? I did nothing. You delivered a baby! That’s much more of an achievement, and it still feels weird to say it aloud. I mean you did so good, like you’ve never did anything else in your live, though you’re not even a doctor yet!”

He chuckles “I’ve actually done that before… In Trinidad a lady has gone into labour but her mother kicked her out” he clenches his jaw “so Bash and I helped her deliver it…”

“How can you say that so casually!” playfully she hits his chest “You never told me that!”

Blushing, he mumbles something under his breath before he looks more serious at her.

“No, I mean today you were so empathetic, and you knew quite much about birthing, which really was such a help. If you weren’t there, I don’t know if I could’ve given Eliza enough support and positive atmosphere for her to get the strength to push that baby out.

Anne with your words you helped her more than you’d know. I mean, I probably wouldn’t have found the right words in that situation as I was just so concentrated to get that baby out alive-“

“What to you mean by ‘alive’?!” Anne suddenly asks, alarmed.

“I obviously couldn’t tell you in that moment, but if Eliza had waited just a little longer, she would’ve probably lost her baby. I heard the heartbeat of the baby with my stethoscope and it was getting slower the longer she took to push.

And I don’t blame her, I know it must have been hard and exhausting but, in that moment, I just wanted her to push that baby out.

I was worried about its life. In that moment, I couldn’t have found the right words to actually support her… but you did Anne and I am so thankful for that. Your empathy and your way with words just literally saved a life.”

Anne gasps “wow I didn’t know how close it was to- Wow. Imagine if-“

Quickly he interrupts her “I’d rather not imagine that… It all worked out so let’s not tarnish our happiness with what ifs”

“Yes, of course, you’re right! We should be happy that it worked out and that Eliza now has a little daughter…I can’t imagine what it must be like…”

“What?”

“Feeling the joy of knowing, that she or he, will be entirely yours. And you’re entirely theirs. It must be… incredible…”

He smiles at her as he takes her hand in his “Well, I guess one day you won’t have to rely on your imagination anymore on that topic… I would love to have a family with you someday… but if you don’t-“

But Anne doesn’t let him finish his sentence as she jumps into his arms whispering against his ear, “I’d love to… someday”

Slowly he draws back a little and leans his forehead against hers.

“I wish you could stay a little longer”

“I know… me too…”

Tenderly, he strokes her cheek and leans forward to kiss her.

Anne rests her hands on his chest and she can feel his heartbeat quickening as they kiss.

After a moment she breaks the kiss and whispers, “I really ought to go…”

With a last hug and a peck on the cheek she says “Goodbye”

Both don’t know when they’ll see each other again, that’s what makes this so especially hard.

“I’ll write to you and I promise I’ll try to come to Queens this summer.”

A smile creeps upon her face “That would be lovely, and I’ll write to you too! Pen pals, remember?”

He chuckles “Yes exactly, pen pals.”

Though she tries to hold back, she can’t help but feel tears welling up in her eyes.

With a choked voice she aspirates, “I’ll miss you…”

He takes her in his arms again, trying to fight back his own tears “I know, I’ll miss you too.”

As they let go from each other Anne quickly wipes away her tears and says with a steadier Voice “This is foolish, I mean we’ll see each other, soon right?”

He can see that she tries to make the time apart from each other, sound more appealing so he agrees “Right we’ll be together faster than you’d think!”

“Sooo goodbye” weirdly she waves at him. She doesn’t know where that wave comes from, but she has no idea how else to cope with the situation .

But instead of laughing at her, he whispers “Come here” and pulls her in for one last, short kiss.

“Goodbye”

“Goodbye”

And this time she really leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are your thoughts on this?


	20. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet at Josephine barry's party and things get a little hot....  
> (This is just some smut as well as some arguing/bickering between them, so it's not so super cheesy this time haha)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaack yay I'm sorry that I take so long to update but I just have no inspiration lately...anyway just know I will not abandon this story even though it sometimes seems like it because I don't post for weeks, even months...I'm really trying and I'm so thankful for all the support and nice feedback I've gotten :) You don't even know how happy it makes me to read through all of your comments, they really motivate me to keep going and to continue this story <3

The next time they meet again would-be at Josephine Barry’s party, 2 months after they’ve last seen each other. Anne is already at the party, nervously playing with her fingers as she waits for Gilbert to arrive. He is already an hour late and Anne is starting to worry.

Suddenly she feels a hand on her shoulder and Diana whispers, as if she has read her mind, “I’m sure he’ll come, probably just a delay because of the weather.” Indeed, during the whole day it has been storming outside and now still masses of rain are pouring down. She just hopes nothing has happened to gilbert during his long travel.

The hours drag by and more and more guests leave. Soon it’s only Cole, Diana, Fred (Some guy Diana met on the Party), Anne and Josephine Barry along with her closest friends. Anne has already lost hope that he would show up.

Maybe he forgot, he has never mentioned the party in any of his letters lately…nevertheless Anne told herself she wouldn’t let him ruin the party for her, so she danced with the others until she had to stop to catch her breath.

She also drank a rather big amount of Josephine Barry’s punch, which turned out to be a little “refined” with red wine.

Accordingly, Anne got a little tipsy and as she leaves the dance floor to catch her breath, everything spins around her. She also feels herself getting way too hot, so she goes outside on the veranda to get some fresh air.

Once she steps outside, the cold wind hits her face and she takes a deep breath. At least it’s not storming anymore, but the rain still pours down and its bone chilling cold. After a few minutes Anne starts to shiver and decides to go back inside, but just as she’s about to turn around she spots someone in the distance.

A tall figure walks towards the mansion and even though she can barley see through the rain and her dizzy vision; Anne feels butterflies in her tummy. It can’t be Gilbert, she thinks, he must be completely crazy walking outside during a storm like this.

Yet she can’t stop her heart from skipping a beat. Then she suddenly notices that the person is carrying a big trunk with them and a jacket over their head, in the attempt of shielding themselves from the rain.

“Gilbert?” she shouts, and the person stops, answering, “Anne?” “GILBERT” she screams this time and hurries down, running towards him. After a few steps she is already soaking wet and she feels her hair, beforehand carefully pinned up, now falling down over her back.

Gilbert drops his trunk and not a minute too soon, as Anne throws herself into his arms. He stumbles a few steps backwards, barley catching himself.

He is also drenching wet, Anne notices as she flings her arms around his neck. He wraps his arms around her back, pulling her closer until not a piece of paper could fit in-between them. “I missed you” she whispers and as an answer he draws back a little before pressing his lips on hers.

Fondly, he cups her cheek, and she deepens the kiss. But as a soft moan falls from her lips, he breaks the kiss and leans his forehead against hers.

The rain hitting their faces, they lock eyes and both smile. “Maybe we should get inside before you get sick.” Gilbert whispers and she nods in agreement.

“Why are you late?” Anne asks as they walk towards the mansion.

“At first my train had a delay of over two hours, and then I couldn’t find a carriage in queens. Sooo I wanted to walk to the hotel to drop of my luggage, but as I saw how late it already was, I wanted to come to you first. It took me a little until I finally found it, plus I fell multiple times because the ground was so slippery.” At this Anne chuckles and says, “Well then we better hurry inside so you can change.” 

When they get inside Josephine Barry welcomes Gilbert but not without calling him a fool to walk outside during such a stormy night. “Anne why don’t you show him your room so he can change…besides it has gotten pretty late and my guests left already so I will also go to bed now so I wish you two goodnight.”

It’s true, the few others who were still here half an hour ago also left now and Cole and Diana probably went to bed already, as they were staying here too.

“I’m sorry, Miss Barry, where will Gilbert sleep? He can’t go back to his hotel now.”

“Certainly not! He will stay here and I guess you two could share a room.” Anne was about to contradict and remind her that they weren’t even married yet but Gilbert quickly says, “Thank you for your kindness Miss Barry I really appreciate it.”

“Of course.” She answers and smiles knowingly as Anne and Gilbert go to their room.

As soon as the door closes Anne hisses, “Gilbert! You know we are not supposed to sleep in the same room we aren’t married yet!” But he just strokes her hair behind her ear, whispering in a low Voice “I missed you too.”

Playfully she tries to push him away, saying “no don’t do this, don’t try to distract me!”

“Is it working then?” he asks and places kisses along her jawline.

She bites her tongue, trying not to give in because that’s exactly what he wants. Instead, she steadies her Voice and tries again, “I’ll go to Miss Barry and ask her for separate rooms.”

“No, you will not.” Gilberts one hand grabs her waist, pulling her close, which knocks the breath out of her lungs.

“Yes, I will, I mean what will the people think if they find out!” Anne knows it is very unlikely that anyone will ever find out about this, and she also knows that she doesn’t even care about others finding out. It isn’t about the argument itself, but more about how she is too stubborn to give in.

She doesn’t want to see the satisfaction and the knowing grin on Gilberts face when she lets him win. No, she will certainly not give in, she tells herself.

But it is getting harder as Gilberts start to place hot kisses over her neck while his hand, still resting on her waist, strokes up and down. It feels like his fingertips burn through her dress and she tries hard to hold back a sigh. Then he brings his mouth right against her ear, murmuring, “If you would care so much, why didn’t you leave already?”

A chuckle escapes her “because you won’t let me dummy.”

“Oh, really? Or is it because you’re actually enjoying this…come on admit it,”

His hot breath on her skin slowly drives her crazy, and she feels herself melting into his touch. Halfhearted she tries again, “You are way to full of yourself Blythe.” A growl escapes him as she says his last name and he smirks “Maybe I am, but you know you love it Shirley.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” She answers breathlessly.

“Oh yeah? Are you challenging me?”

“Maybe.” She smiles wickedly, and he draws back a little to look her in the eyes “Okay, just don’t be too sad when you lose.” Anne rolls her eyes “try me.”

His eyes grow dark as she says it and right in that moment, she already knows that she has not a chance, but she will go to hell to admit that. Instead, she carefully watches every move of him.

Slowly he takes his hand from her waist and instead cups her cheek. As his thumb traces over her lips, Anne gets goosebumps.

Even though she is sure that he has noticed, he says nothing and instead lets his fingers wander lower, over her neck to her collarbone. As her dress has a diamond neckline, her collarbone is completely exposed.

Normally she wouldn’t dare to dress like that outside the house, but at one of Josephine Barry’s parties you could wear anything without judgement. So, she wore a dark green dress with long sleeves and a rather daring neckline. Judging by the desire flashing in Gilbert’s eyes, he rather liked it.

His fingers softly brush over her hot skin and she tries hard not to show him how affected she is by his touch. Slowly he wanders to her shoulder and then down over her arm. His fingers leave a tingling feeling behind and Anne bites her tongue to hold back a sigh.

Of course, Gilbert notices it and chuckles before murmuring, “I know you want to make noises, don’t hold back on my account.” Silently she curses him and his low, raspy Voice which drives her crazy.

“You’re bold to assume that I am affected by you at all, Mister Blythe.”

“Don’t call me that.” He just says and Anne grins innocently before answering, “Why, don’t you like that name Mister Blythe?”

His jaw clenches “I said stop calling me that.”

The tension between them is thick now, and both are panting heavily. Slowly she draws forward and brings her mouth against his ear as she whispers, empathizing every syllable, “Make me.”

With much satisfaction, she hears him exhaling loudly and feels his body tensing next to her. She doesn’t draw back, with her mouth still against his ear, she waits for his next move, and she doesn’t have to wait long. With a muttered “fuck it” he grabs her waist again and with a last look into each other eyes their lips crush together.

Her arms wrap around his neck and bury in his still damp locks. Meanwhile, he pulls her close by her waist, and cups her face with his other hand. Their tongues intertwine and Anne feels a thrill of pleasure running down her body and she can barely hold back the moans, daring to escape her throat.

Gilbert guides her backwards until her back collides with the door, it takes her off guard and she can’t stop the soft moan falling from her lips. She feels him smirking, confident of victory against her lips.

“Shut up” she says between kisses and he chuckles, breaking the kiss “I didn’t say anything.” She pulls him close again and whispers again, “Shut up, Blythe.” He gives in and lifts her up. Instinctively, she wraps her legs around him and can feel his hardness through the many layers of clothing.

Her hands move desperately over his shoulders to the buttons of his shirt. Impatiently she fumbles on them, trying to open them, which is hard as her hands are shaking in anticipation. Gilbert breaks their kiss and instead starts kissing a trace along her neck, and Anne’s head falls back.

“You like that hm” he teases, but she doesn’t dare to say anything. She doesn’t want to give him the satisfaction of her giving in. Instead, she whispers, “Stop being so smug about it, I can feel your hardness all the way through my dress.”

“True” his hands trace over her back, struggling to open her dress. She arches her back of the door a little to make it easier for him to open the buttons. Soon he softly strips the fabric over her shoulders and gasps in surprise as he discovers that she doesn’t wear a chemise. “Shirley, you were really daring today, I see.”

“You like the view?” she asks innocently, and he chuckles, his cheeks flushed as he stumbles over his own words “V- very much.” She enjoys seeing him like this, at least now he isn’t so full of himself. “Stop staring and kiss me again.” Anne says and doesn’t even care how desperate she sounds, because she is. After 2 long months she is craving his kisses, his hands all over her body.

Instead of kissing her, his hands deliberately draw over the hem of her green laced bra, and he asks with a low voice, “from where did you get these undergarments?”

“Cole made them…it’s a set you know…” he swallows hard before he whispers, “then why are you still wearing your dress Shirley?”

He lets her down and as soon as she stays steady, the silk dress slips over her hips onto the ground. She kicks off her shoes and his eyes widen at the sight before him.

She doesn’t wear a petticoat either, only a green laced bra and slip with white laced stockings. Her red locks are still a little wet and cascade over her shoulders, her eyes are dark of desire and her cheeks are flushed.

“Speechless?” she teases him and he blushes, trying to brush it off with a smirk “you better stop teasing or you will regret it later.”

Playingly clueless she asks, “Yeah? What do you want to do about it?” gritting is teeth, he tries to fight the urge to pick her up and throw her onto the bed right this moment. Instead, he comes a little closer and traces with his fingers over her arm, enjoying to feel her shiver under his touch. “Don’t challenge me, we both know how that will end”

Instead of saying anything, she silently unbuttons his shirt. He doesn’t move, just watching her, wondering what she has in mind now. Once it's open, she lets her hands wander over his belly. She goes lower until she reaches his pants and without a warning, she grabs his cock through his pants and he groans.

She stands on her tip toes and whispers against his lips, “No, you better not challenge me Blythe.” Finally, they both overcome the last few inches between them and press their lips together. His hands go over her waist, to under her ass, picking her up again. This time he takes her over to the bed, where he hovers over her after getting rid of his shirt.

They kiss again and he tries to hold himself up, but as Anne wraps her legs around his hips, he knows he lost. She pulls him down and then their bodies are pressed together, skin on skin. Trying to stifle her moans, she bites her lip while Gilbert places hot kisses along her neck.

Without even noticing both started to move their hips and soon have settled into a rhythm, the friction between them so delicate that Anne has a hard time holding back all the noises daring to escape her. Gilbert of course notices and whispers, “You’re only torturing yourself…” as she still doesn’t give in, he presses himself harder against her and she squeezes her eyes shut in pleasure.

Their hands intertwine above her head as they continue their rhythm, Anne still refusing to make any noises at all. As Gilbert feels she is close, he whispers “Moan for me”

But as she just shakes her head he says “Fine.” And then he lifts himself up a little, breaking the friction between them. “why are you stopping?” she asks, and he answers, “you know exactly why.”

“But that’s not fair!” she tries to lift her hips but he won’t let her. He smiles wickedly “You have to ask for it.”

For a moment she really thought about begging for it, but only for a moment, before she had a better idea. He senses the change in her face and knows he just made a mistake. “Well then, I guess I have to take care of it myself.” Innocently she flutters her eyelashes, and he swallows hard, watching her every move as her own hand traces down her body.

Her fingers slip under her panties and her back arches of the mattress as her fingers slide through her wet folds. “Fuck Anne” he grunts and she smiles confidently, knowing that she drives him crazy. She is already way too worked up and her movements start to quicken.

She knows this doesn’t feel half as good as it would with Gilberts hands instead of hers, but she also knows that he will give in eventually and until that happens, she just has to stop herself from finishing too soon.

As her moans grow louder, he weighs up the options until he comes to a conclusion and groans “Fine Anne you win can you just please let me touch you.” As an answer, she pulls him down and their lips crush together.

Their tongues intertwine and his hand moves down and beneath her panties. She sighs into the kiss as he rubs her clit. Way too soon she feels herself getting close and knows he feels it too. One hand scratches over his back, the other one desperately grasps the bedsheets, clenching her fists so tightly that her knuckles turn white.

She cries out his name as he applies a little more pressure on her center and he pants, “Let go Anne.” The first wave of pleasure hits her and she bites down her lip so hard she could taste blood. He watches her as she comes undone beneath him and he slows his movements a little to help her ride out her orgasm.

Then she pushes him over so she is on top of him. She straddles his lap and leans in to kiss him again. Struggling, Anne tries to open the buttons on his trousers and without breaking their kiss, Gilbert stills her hands and helps her open them.

He lifts his hips to help her pull them fully off. Afterwards they kiss again and she moves her hips in a slow, torturing rhythm. “Anne…” he sighs against her lips and she moans as an answer.

Suddenly an idea strikes her and she gets up again, getting her own slip off and then also Gilberts pants. “What are you doing? You know we can’t-“ he says as she tries to get on his lap again but she shushes him “I know, just trust me.” And with that she sits on his lap again, skin on skin now, and he squeezes his eyes shut at the feeling of her wetness right above him.

Now she positions his hardness right between her folds and he buries his face in her neck. Her hands on his shoulder and neck for support, she moves her hips and can barley hold back a moan at the new pressure on her clit. She can feel his hands laying on her waist, tighten their grasp a little and she whispers, “do you like that?”

He just moans and she picks up her rhythm again. She already feels herself getting worked up with every roll of her hips. Anne also knows that he is holding back, trying to get her to come before him. She quickens her pace and her breathing hitches.

Soon she loses her pace completely and starts rocking her hips against his, chasing after her relief. A strangled moan falls from her lips and she feels a hot pleasuring sensation spreading inside. A thin film of sweat covers their bodies and both pant heavily, aching for release.

Gilbert cups her face with one hand and their lips crush together again in pure passion and desperation. She feels that she is on the edge but somehow can’t finish so she lets out another frustrated moan and brings out between ragged breaths “Gil…I can’t…It’s not enough…”

Without another word, he turns them around, so he is now hovering above her again. Her legs wrap around him and their hands intertwine above her head as he starts thrusting his hips again. Her other hand grasps the sheets, trying to hold onto anything while she is slowly falling apart under him.

A look into his face, full of pure desire and devotion, tells Anne that he is very close and so is she. He moans her name, and it pushes her over the edge.

Her back arches off the mattress and her legs clasp together as she reaches her climax. In her daze she doesn’t even notice how Gilbert grunts one last time, buries his head in her neck and makes three more long thrusts before he too comes.

Anne feels him shudder above her and his hips jerking against her folds while hot cum hits her belly. Still shaking a little, his hips still and he breaks down next to her.

After catching her breath, Anne cleans herself up and then hops into the bed next to him. Only now she notices how tired she actually was and yaws as she snuggles herself next to Gilbert. Her head rests on his chest and she can feel his steady heartbeat.

“Hey Anne?” he whispers into the dark.

Already half asleep she murmurs “What do you want”

“You know I won.”

“Oh, shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure but I think I will only write one or two more chapters of them as an engaged couple and then I'll make a time skip to their wedding (and then ofc continue to write a little about them as a married couple) ...idk what do y'all think about this?


End file.
